Oh Baby!
by ms.singsinhersleep
Summary: 17 year old Bella Swan is pregnant and alone. Will her prince charming ever come to save her? All Human.
1. Bathroom Floor

**17 year old Bella Swan is pregnant and alone. Will her prince charming ever come to save her?**

**A/N:**** Thanks to Jamie and Xeque who betaed and helped me decide on names. =]**

**Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think after!'**

**Remember! I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters...but I DO own Sarah, she comes straight from my mind!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 "Bathroom Floor"**

Who knew that one decision could change someone's life so drastically; that the results of a single test could alter everything in your world forever?

The seconds seemed to last hours as I waited for the little test to decide my fate.

My best friend Sarah and I sat on the floor of her tiny bathroom, her hand holding mine to stop it from shaking.

The corners of my mouth began to turn up as I remembered another major event that happened in this bathroom.

**FLASBACK TO 8 MONTHS AGO  
**

_I hated parties, Sarah knew that, yet she insisted on dressing me up and forcing me to socialize at the 'first win of the season' party she was throwing at her house._

_I, having a horrible time, as I figured I would, big crowds weren't really my thing. Needing a moment to breathe and not be around the constant buzzing of conversation I made my way to Sarah's bathroom._

_When I finally reached the bright white door I opened it, watching my feet to make sure I didn't trip for the third time tonight._

_I threw myself into the bathroom wanting to get out of the madness as quickly as possible; flying straight into a tall hard body._

_"I am so sorry!" I managed to force out after feeling his arms around me keeping me from falling._

_"That's quite alright." he chuckled._

_I looked up to the owner of the arms that were keeping me very close and was met by the most gorgeous aqua blue eyes I had ever seen._

_I had to fight back a pout when he released me from his arms._

_"I'm Jasper Hale." He stated and held out his hand to me._

_"I'm Bella Swan." I said placing my hand in his as he lifted it to his lips placing a soft kiss on my knuckles._

_"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Bella." He said giving me a dashing smile that made my heart melt, I couldn't' help but stare at his stunning face with its angelic features._

_He was absolutely breath taking. His blond hair fell down slightly into his eyes and around his face framing his flawless features._

_"So are you enjoying yourself Miss Swan?" He asked as I continued to get lost in his eyes._

_"That is a very personal question Mr. Hale." I clapped my hand over my mouth. Did I just say that out loud?_

_I felt the burn rush to my cheeks painting them a bright red and looked down at the floor._

_I heard him laugh quietly and he placed his fingers delicately under my chin lifting my face to look back in those entrancing eyes. "You are rather lovely when you blush, did you know that?"_

_I just smiled like an idiot and shook my head no._

_He kept his fingers placed under my chin coaxing my face up to his as he leaned down. I could feel his sweet breath on my face as I moved to my tippy toes to reach him._

_When our lips finally collided sparks flew instantly. I could feel the want pulsing between us craving for the other's touch._

_The kiss deepened and he lifted me onto the counter pulling me closer with every second. He moved one hand to my neck and the other to my lower back trying to alleviate the space between us._

_I moved my hands to tangle in his gold locks as our lips crashed together seeming perfectly in sync._

_His hands moved from my neck and back to the bottom of my t-shirt, playing with the ends, asking permission to remove it._

_I nodded then dove back into his lips._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The timer we had set for three minutes dinged and the happy feeling I had just been enjoying morphed into complete terror.

My stomach turned unmanageable ball of knots and my heart flew into my throat. I felt the urge to puke and scream at the same time.

I leaned over ready to flip over the small piece of plastic, in which the plus or minus held my fate.

_**FLASHBACK 8 WEEKS AGO**_

_"So," Jasper said while playing with a piece of my hair. We were leaning against his car in the parking lot outside of school. "My parents are going out of town tonight; would you like to come keep me company?" He gave me a dazzling smile that made my knees weak and my resistance weaker._

_I knew it was wrong, but who could say no to that gorgeous face or piercing aqua eyes?_

_"Sure," I answered trying to smile, but in my dazzled state I'm not quite sure what I did. "I'll tell Charlie that I'm going to Sarah's then make my way to your house."_

_He lifted one hand and brushed the back of his fingers across my cheek and smiled another glorious smile. "Sounds like a plan, see you then."_

_I rushed home in my beat up old Chevy to pack and call Sarah and Charlie._

_I ran up to my room, cell phone in hand, only tripping once on my way up, which is an achievement for me, for what a rush I was in._

_When I got to my room I shut the door and pulled out a dark blue duffle bag to pack my things in._

_I started to dial Sarah's number, but I guess her best friend ESP kicked in and my phone started to ring that familiar "Summer time girl" by LFO ringtone._

_"Hey Sarah," I said placing the phone between my shoulder and ear so I could continue packing. "How much do you love me?"_

_"Hi to you too Bells," she said sounding amused. "I love you a lot. Spill. What do you need?"  
_

_"Jasper asked me to spend the night with him tonight, his parents are going out of town, and I was just letting you know that I'm going to tell Charlie that I'm at your house. Is that alright?" I asked as I threw a pair of pajama pants into the bag._

_"Bells, come one, how many times have I asked you to cover for me? Like a million. Go have fun and bring back details for me tomorrow!" she said sounding genuinely excited for me._

_"Thank you Sarah. I'll call you tomorrow when I get home."_

_"Have fun! Bye!"_

_"Bye."_

_I called Charlie and finished packing and made my way to Jasper's house._

_I could feel the butterflies take flight in the pit of my stomach. We had been dating for awhile now, so why am I so nervous!? This was no different from any other time we hung out…I'll just be staying all night instead of leaving at midnight like normal._

_I managed to calm my nerves, well as much as they could be calmed, by the time I made it to his house._

_I walked up to the large oak door with my duffle bag over my shoulder, trying hard not to slip on the ice and ruin this night before it even began._

_I knocked and the door was opened by the stunning guy I am privileged enough to call my boyfriend. His blonde hair fell into his eyes a bit as he looked down to look into my eyes._

_"Hello there gorgeous," he said as he pulled me into his arms gracefully. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips._

_"Hello to you too," I said not sounding nearly as smooth as he had managed too, but he smiled that damn gorgeous smile, so I must have done something right._

_He pulled away but only to pull the duffle bag from my shoulder and run it to his room motioning for me to stay there. When he returned he pulled me back into his arms._

_"So sugar, I thought we could just relax tonight. I rented some movies for us to watch." He had a slightly mischievous grin playing on those perfectly shaped lips._

_"Oh that sounds wonderful….wait. What kind of movies?" I asked a little worried that they might be scary._

_I, Bella Swan, admit to being terrified of even slightly scary movies, and he knows it._

_"Nothing too bad" he smirked a bit, but distracted me by pulling me into a less innocent kiss than before._

_"Go get in your pajamas," he said nuzzling his face into my neck after he finally pulled away from the kiss. "I'll pop the popcorn and we can start the movie."_

_I nodded and unwillingly let go of him to run into his room._

_I yanked my pajama pants and a tank top on and ran a brush though my hair just for good measure, then hurried back to the living room. I stopped right before entering the room and took a deep breath to prepare myself._

_"So what movie did you pick out for us this evening Mr. Hale?" I asked as I strolled into the living room, trying to seem calmer than I actually was._

_He smirked, "Oh nothing too scary just…The Ring." He said trying to sound nonchalant about it._

_I stopped dead in my tracks. "Jasper Whitlock Hale, you better be kidding."_

_He just shook his head no. "Come on Bella, it won't be that terrible. Plus I'll be here to protect you from the scary ghosts," he said pulling me onto the couch next to him._

_Internally I was torn. I was terrified of whatever horrid things that were lurking in that DVD player and the other half of me completely elated at the thought of being in Jasper's arms all night especially to 'protect me from the ghosts'._

_He turned on the DVD and the scary music started. Great, this movie is going to be so scary. I am going to scream or jump or something else embarrassing like that._

_Once the little girl crawled out of the TV I was through._

_We had shifted into a laying position throughout the movie._

_I turned around to hide my face in his chest and inhaled his sweet scent. I stopped listening to the screams that came from the movie and let his magnificent smell over take me as he ran his fingers up and down my back._

_He moved down to where we were face to face and moved his hand that was tracing my back to my neck at let it rest there._

_His eyes lit with passion and love as they traced my face. His perfect lips moved to mine moving perfectly in sync._

_I moved my hands into his hair and pulled him toward me, needing to feel closer to him._

_Our lips only broke away to breathe and stare into each others eyes, but it never lasted long, once our breath was caught we dove right back in._

_The kiss deepened and tongue glided across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly allowed. His tongue explored my mouth and the taste of him on my tongue would never get old. He was amazing, his face, his smell, his taste, every part of him was utterly breathtaking._

_He shifted to where he was hovering over me. I could feel him try not to lay his full weight on me, but I wanted him closer. I pulled him down on me and kissed him fiercely knotting my fingers in his hair._

_I felt his hand move up and down my side, stopping momentarily at the hem on my shirt and then moving up to my ribs again._

_This teasing was driving me insane. I reached down and yanked off my shirt and threw it on the floor._

_When I looked up at him an amused smile played on his lips. He then began moving his lips up and down my neck. His hot breath on my skin was too much, I couldn't handle it. I reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head more furiously than I had my own._

**END FLASH BACK**

Plus.

A million thoughts rushed thought my mind. What am I going to do? What is Charlie going to say? And most importantly what is Jasper going to say?

I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed into my arms. My life is over. My world as I knew it has changed forever.

Sarah pulled me into her arms. "Shhhh honey," she cooed as she petted my hair. "We will figure this out."

I just sat there sobbing on the bathroom floor with my best friend.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! =]**


	2. The Winds of Change

**Thanks to Liana for helping me and reading over this chapter more than once. =]**

**I know everyone is either going to love or hate this chapter....so let me know what you think!  
**

**Remember: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of her wonderful characters, but I do borrow Jasper sometimes. ;]  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 "The Winds of Change"  
**

"I have to tell him," I said my voice horse and weak after countless hours of crying. I think my tear ducts had finally dried up.

"Yeah you do." Sarah said petting down my tangled hair.

"I can't do it over the phone," I said sitting up and burying my face in my hands, "I'll tell him tonight." I reached for my little blue phone.

"What are you going to tell Charlie?" she asked unrolling some toilet paper to give me.

"Nothing, he doesn't _need_ to know right now." I said whipping my eyes.

"How did this happen Bella?"

"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much" I started sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!" she rolled her eyes. "I though you guys were careful." Her voice turned from joking to serious.

I paused to think back. We _were_ always careful…except.

I smacked my hand to my forehead. "Oh. My. God." I said with what I sure was a complete look of horror on my face.

"What!? What's wrong!" she said moving across the tiny bathroom to sit at my side again.

"Remember about two months ago when I stayed at Jaspers house?" she nodded. "Well we kinda…got caught up in the heat of the moment and…well…forgot something important." I was utterly embarrassed and felt like a complete fool.

"That…that…is not good." She stuttered with wide shocked eyes.

"Obviously!" I said getting a little flustered pointing to my stomach.

"I'm sorry honey this is just shocking," Sarah said hugging me.

"I know I feel so stup-," I was cut off by the ringtone of the person I wanted to talk to the most, but was also terrified of talking to.

The little phone rang out, '_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult, but it's real, don't afraid we'll make it out of this mess-'._

"Hello?" I answered the phone after fumbling to slide it open.

"Hey Bells." Jasper's voice sang beautifully in my ear, he could always make me feel better about anything, even if it isn't intentional.

"Hey…" was my brilliant response.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a minute of awkward silence I had created.

"Yeah…sure…I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in my arm and took a deep breath. Could I sound like more of an idiot?

"I'm not sure, you just seem…off." He said. Oh no, he knows. Keep it together Bella; you don't want to tell him you are carrying his child over the phone.

"Oh I'm just tired and…stressed." I answered. It wasn't a complete lie I was most defiantly stressed and more than tired at this point.

"Okay, if you say so. I'm just calling to ask you if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night, I have something big I need to share with you." He said with an emotion I couldn't quite decipher over the phone.

"I would love to go to dinner." And tell you about your child. I slapped my hand to my forehead took in another deep breath, you can do this Bella, be strong.

"I'll pick you up around seven see you then." He said with the same emotion, maybe he is having an off day too, minus the fetus.

"That sounds great see you then, I love you." I said trying to sound like my old self.

"See you then Bella." He said then hung up. Wait no 'I love you' that was not like him at all. I felt a knot in my stomach and my heart jump into my throat. If my tear ducts were functioning I would have cried. Stop being paranoid, he is probably just having a bad night.

I showered and dressed in my normal jeans but with a blouse instead of a normal old t shirt. This is an important night that we will remember forever. I couldn't help but let the possibilities of my future run though my mind; the house with the white picket fence with a yard and a dog, the kids playing in the front yard.

"Come on hurry up Bells he's here!" Sarah's voice sounded from my bedroom. I walked in shocked to see my friend perched at the window holding open the yellowing lace curtains.

"Sarah…I don't think I can do this." I said sitting down on my bed.

"You have to…I'm sure he will notice eventually." She said moved her hands to motion the shape of a pregnant abdomen. "Now get up and go tell that boy what you need to tell him!" she said pulling me up and pushing me out the door.

I ran downstairs and opened the door to see the same gorgeous face I had seen every day for the past eight months. "Hey…" again with the amazing vocabulary.

"Hello," He said smiling, but it wasn't a normal warm and sweet smile, it didn't reach his eyes. "Are you ready to go?" This was not a good sign.

"Yeah sure." I said putting on my coat and walking out the door.

The car ride was awkwardly quiet, there was a tension in the air, but I'm sure it's from me. Definitely from me and my traitor body sitting rigid and barely moving. I was struggling to even keep my breathing even and not hurried…or from stopping completely.

We arrived at the restraint after silent ride. Oh God he is going to realize something is wrong. I am a normally quite person, but not _that _quiet, especially around him.

As we walked up the sidewalk toward the red brick building that had a huge Chili's sign placed above the door I reached for his hand. He flinched when my fingers finally touched his palm; I wrote that off as my hands being cold and grasped his hand in mine.

Dinner was _slightly_ less awkward I tried what seemed like a million times to start off the conversation that would lead me into telling him about the unexpected, well that was the understatement of the century, baby we had on the way. No one expects to get pregnant in high school, it's not someone life goal to be knocked up before they get their diploma. I had royally screwed up and that's all there is to it.

I have to tell him, I'll just go really fast, like yanking off a band-aide. Now or never right? "Jasper I need-," I started but was interrupted by Jasper starting to say something also.

"Bella I-, "he started.

"No you go first." I said, damn stalling, load of good it did me.

He looked very serious and a little up tight. "Bella I need to talk to you about something very important." He said looking into my eyes.

"Okay…" I said trying to get more out of him.

"This is hard for me to say. You have no idea how hard this is for me." he said with more emotion than he had all night. Oh God, this can't be good. "Well I got accepted into the University of Washington in the premed program, and seeing as it's such a big opportunity for me, I've decided to accept the spot." He said with pleading eyes.

Was that all, what all the awkwardness and stress was for, that was great news. It wasn't expected but nothing had seemed to be today. "That is amazing!" I said with a huge smile. He just looked away from my eyes. "Wait why do you look upset?"

He looked down at the table and took a deep breath. "I love you, you know that," he hesitated. "But I think we need to take a break, I need to focus on school and my grades."

He doesn't want me; the love of my life doesn't want me. The words stung like venom. The pain coursed through me; I wanted to wake up. This whole day had to be a dream; things like this don't happen outside of movies. I felt traitor tears start to well up in my eyes. "You don't want to be with me anymore?" I whispered.

He closed his eyes and seemed to steady himself, "I love you, you know that." he said with a less than steady voice. "I just think it's best if we take a break."

"So you want to talk a _four year _break," I asked starting to get angry.

He looked into my eyes piercing them with his sharp blue ones and whispered pleadingly, "Please Bella, you have on idea ho hard this is for me, but it's what has to be done."

I just sat there, crying, not even trying to hide the tears anymore. The man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the father of my child, doesn't want me anymore. If he doesn't want me then what could lead me to believe that he would want our child. I can't tell him, I can't ruin his life.

He ran his hand though his hair, looking anxious and a bit upset. "Bella…" he said placing his hand on my arm to comfort me.

I pulled my arm away, wiping my tear stained cheeks with my hand. I stood up and walked away unable to look in his eyes and walked, almost ran, out of the restaurant.

Once out the door I ran into a right into a tiny body. Could this day really get any worse? I stepped back and looked at the face of the victim of my clumsiness. She was a petite girl with spiky jet black hair and a face that was too gorgeous for words. "I'm so sorry." I managed to squeak out trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh it's fine," she smiled catching me and helping me steady myself before looking up at my tear stained face, the smile quickly faded to a worried look. "Are you alright?"

I felt the heat run to my cheeks, "I…um," I said then bit my bottom lip. "No…not really."

"Do you need help? Did someone hurt you?" she asked with a concerned look on her face placing her hand on my upper arm.

I gasped she thought someone hurt me, well they did, but not in the way she meant it. "Oh no…nothing like that…I'm just upset, it's stupid…so stupid." Then like the loony she probably thought I was already, I began to cry again.

She looked a little relieved but still worried and wrapped her small arm around my back. "I think you should sit down and calm down; I'll take you back to my apartment if that's alright." She smiled a genuine smile, the kind that you can't help but feel happy after seeing.

I nodded and sniffled trying to stop my tears from falling. "Thank you."

She squeezed me into a short hug in her side. "No problem. Wait how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Alice." She smiled up at me again.

"I'm Bella." I smiled the best smile I could muster.

We walked back to her apartment which was surprisingly close to the restaurant. It was a very nice looking place, with white paneled walls on the outside and each window having blue shutters. She lived on the second floor, so we made our up stairwell up to her apartment.

The inside of the apartment was even nicer than the outside made it out to be. Each of the walls in the living room were painted with an elegant cream color with a large brown leather sectional sofa; the entire floor covered by a plush tan carpet. The kitchen was visible from the living area having granite countertops and stainless steal appliances, she was obviously well off.

She motioned for me to sit down on the sofa and made her way into the kitchen coming back with a glass of water and tissues. "Thank you…you didn't have to do this…" I said wiping my eyes.

"You looked like you needed a friend, and I couldn't very well leave you out there on the street alone." She said gracefully sitting down on the sofa next to me.

"This has been an…interesting day…so much has changed since this morning." I said looking down at my glass of water then placing it down on the coffee table.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen." She said smiling another heartwarming smile and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Well I found out about an unexpected…surprise this morning." I said moving my hand to my lower stomach and like a blubbering idiot began to cry again.

Her eyes widened as she followed my hand. "Oh wow, and did something else happen, to make you so upset leaving the restaurant?" she asked sounding concerned.

I nodded. "I went to dinner, with my boyfriend…ex boyfriend, and he well," I said and took a deep breath, trying not to cry anymore than I already had, "we aren't together anymore…"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. He didn't take it well?" she asked motioning to my abdomen.

"He doesn't know." I whispered.

"Oh…then what happened?" she asked looking confused.

"He needs to_ focus on school._" I said then buried my face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry, maybe when you tell him, he'll change his mind." She said moving her hand to rub my back.

I sat straight up, "No, he can't know! It would ruin his life, and if he doesn't want me then why would he want a baby that is part of me?" I said a little panicked.

She smiled a little smile. "Because once he finds out what a great blessing this is," she moved her hand to my abdomen. "He'll change his mind."

I just shook my head, "He can not find out."

"But you need support and-." She started but I didn't let her finish, my mind was made up.

"No Alice, I can't, I just can't, he is so excited about school and his future, and he needs to be able to have it, with out me, without any burdens. I will deal with his mess, alone." I said strongly, I _can_ do this. "I'll find a job, a place to live, and enroll in college. I will figure this out."

"You're so strong, I don't know if I would be able to do what you are doing, especially on my own. You do have family and friends to help you out right?" she asked looking extremely interested.

I just looked down and played with my fingers, "I haven't told my dad, but I'm pretty sure he is going to kill me, and my mom lives in Florida. All I have is my best friend Sarah, but we are still in high school. She won't be able to help me."

"Your parents love you, they might be angry at first, but they will come around eventually. And I know we just met today, but I can already tell we are going to be great friends." She said with an enormous amount of confidence. And the truth is I do like her a lot already.

"I think we will be good friends too." I said smiling my first real smile all day.

"Oh! And before I forget, earlier you mentioned you needed a place to live?"

"Yes, well eventually. I'm not sure how long I can hide this from my dad" I said motioning to my stomach.

"Well, you must be really lucky because I am looking for a room mate." She said moving her hand to point to the three doors to what I am guessing are the bedrooms.

"Seriously?" I asked getting a little excited. "But wait, there are three doors over there you have to have another room mate. Will they be okay with you inviting me to live here without asking them?"

"Oh that that's no problem!" she said enthusiastically. "My brother Edward is my other roommate; he will be alright with it." She smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you so much Alice!" I hugged her and cried for what felt like the billionth time today. "At least something has gone right today."

* * *

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!  
**


	3. If I Fail

**Thanks to Jamie for Betaing this chapter! If there are any mistakes...blame her! Just kidding! =] And also thanks to Liana we are the awesomeness that is behind the break up in the last chapter and the confrontation/drama that happens in this chapter. And the brilliant Priy for helping pick the chapter title!  
**

**This chapter didn't go exactly as I had planned, but I like it, and is a little on the short side. Sorry about that. =/ **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! =]  
**

**Remember: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters in it, but I own Sarah and All of her greatness! She is a product of my mind. =]  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 "If I fail"  
**

After having my talk with Alice I felt a little better knowing I would have a place to live after Charlie threw me out, which I know he will. There's just the matter of when.

I've been getting the 'if you get pregnant you're on your own' speech since I was in junior high. Getting pregnant young is not an option in my family.

I pulled out my phone and texted Sarah once I was in the house.

_Sarah, please come over._

_-Bella_

I glanced around the kitchen and living room to see if Charlie was home.

Thankfully, he wasn't so I made my way up to my room. Overwhelmed by the day, I began to cry again. I hope this crying bit stops pretty soon. I do not like the puffy eyes and red nose that accompanies it.

I heard a light knock at my door and knew it was Sarah. "Come in Sar," I said leaning back on my headboard.

"Hey, honey. I left as soon as I got your text," she said, smiling as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey," I said with tears still in my eyes.

"Oh God, what happened?" she asked rushing over to me after seeing my tears.

I couldn't help it, I started crying, again. "He…he…broke up with me," I said between sobs.

She hugged me quickly then held me out at arms length. "Oh God, that bastard! How could he break up with you? It's not like it's your fault, he had a part in it too!" she said her voice full of rage.

"No, he doesn't know…I didn't tell him."

She looked at me with her brows knitted together, obviously confused. "What!? Then why did he break up with you?"

"He got accepted into the premed program at U of W and he wants to _focus on school,_" I started tearing up again, "he doesn't want me."

She hugged me tightly again and then got a fierce look in her eyes. "You know what, I going to go talk to that ass right now and give him a piece of my mind!" she said getting up and starting to walk towards the door.

I jumped up in front of the door before she could leave. "No! No! You can't. He can not know…he WILL not know."

She stopped before she got to the door. "Why? He needs to know! He can't just get out of this that easily!" she sounded livid.

I sighed. "Sarah he has a future, a life that he wants to live…without me or a baby. He deserves to have a good burden-free life. I will deal with this on my own," I said placing my hands on my lower abdomen.

"And what about you? What, like you don't deserve to have a good life?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I _want_ this baby Sar, and I will have a good life. If he doesn't want me what makes you think he would want a baby that is half me?"

"Uhhh, because having a baby is a big deal!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, I think I know that," I said sitting back down on the bed.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish," she said still standing. I felt like a child being scolded by their parent.

"I think once he finds out, he will change his mind," she said mater-of-factly.

"No! Why does everyone keep saying that!? If he wanted any part of me, then not even school would be able to get in the way of keeping us together. I don't want him to be with me because he thinks he's obligated by a baby," I said, getting quieter toward the end.

"I still think you should tell him," she said crossing her arms.

I jumped, startled by a knock at the door. Gosh, it must be Charlie; he always seemed to have terrible timing. "Come in," I said from my perch on the bed.

But it was not Charlie that came through that door. It was the person I wanted to see the very least at this moment, Jasper.

He walked over to me, locking his eyes with mine; capturing my attention with every step. "Tell me what?" he said, as he sat down on the bed next to me.

I panicked, and looked over to Sarah for support. I did what my defenses told me to do, I changed the subject. "Why are you here?"

"You left the restaurant pretty upset, so I came to see if you were okay," he seemed to say it wholeheartedly. "And I know you, Bella; stop trying to change the subject. What do you have to tell me?" he asked getting serious at the end.

I started to get angry. He shouldn't care about what happens to me anymore, he doesn't want me. "Why do you care if I'm okay, or what I have to say?" I fumed.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Bella I love you, you know that."

Why does he keep saying that! Obviously he doesn't anymore. Why does he have to keep saying that?

Sarah thankfully came to my rescue while I was stunned by his words. "Psht, if you loved her, then why did you break up with her!?" she almost barked from the corner where, up until now, she had stayed surprisingly quiet.

I cleared my throat. "I know you _loved_ me but…" I my voice cracked as I stared to tear up again.

He looked into my eyes with his stunning blue ones, ignoring Sarah's comment. "Bella, please," he sounded like he was begging. "You know why I had to do this."

Sarah scoffed from the corner and mumbled something that sounded like, 'whatever.'

I stared right back into his entrancing eyes. "I…I…just don't understand."

He took a deep breath, and ran his hand through his hair. "Look. I'm really sorry that his has to hurt you so much. I never wanted to hurt you. It's just what's best. Trust me," he said.

"Sure, break her heart at Chili's, then, 'trust me,' pssht whatever." Sarah rolled her eyes in the corner.

Jasper glared at Sarah, then turned back to me. "Now what do you have to tell me, Bells?" He smiled one of those real knee-weakening smiles.

I looked over to Sarah, terrified, and she gave me a look that urged me to tell him. Jasper caught us staring at each other and asked me again. "What is it, Bella?"

"I'm…pregnant," I whispered, then looked away from his eyes.

Jasper went extremely pale and his eyes looked like they could bug out of his head. "You're what!?" he almost shouted.

I began crying, again. "Pregnant," I said a little louder.

Sarah ran to my side wrapping her arms around me as I cried, and gave Jasper a look I'm sure rivaled laser beams.

His face was stoic and as white as a ghost. "Oh God, are you sure?"

I nodded, "I took a test…and it was positive." Nervous, I bit my bottom lip.

Jasper took another deep breath. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Are you going to keep it or get rid of it?" he asked his eyes and face hardening.

He couldn't seriously be asking that! "I'm keeping it, of course!" I said appalled.

"It's going to ruin your life you know," he said coldly.

"And why would you even care, you jerk!? It's not like you care about anything besides yourself, obviously," Sarah spat the insults from my side. Jasper just glared at her.

"It won't ruin my life! I want this baby! How could you want to kill something that you don't even know yet; that is part of you!?" I almost yelled through tears.

Jasper's glare moved to me. "I can't deal with his right now," he said coldly, getting up and walking out of the room.

"That is it!" Sarah almost growled and jumped up off the bed and ran out after him.

I just sat on my bed in shock. Part of me secretly didn't want to tell him because I was afraid of this reaction. The other part of me expected better of him.

"So what, that's it!? That's how you're going to leave things!? I can't believe you! You're such a selfish ass hole! All you care about is yourself! You know what? You just walked out on the best thing that will ever happen to you, and now you won't get a chance to get it back!" Sarah yelled, as she chased Jasper down the stairs until he slammed the front door.

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know what you think! =]**


	4. Another Heart Calls

**First of all I want to think the wonderful Jamie for editing this chapter and staying up to do it. You are the shiz Jamiekins for real.**

**Second of all thank you thank you thank you to Liana you always help me so much with the chapters and you are a very dazzling Edwardo!  
**

**Third of all this chapter is starting off something new! I hope everyone likes where it is going.  
**

**Fourth of all I don't own Twilight nor it's wonderful characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyers. But I do own the baby in Bella and Sarah! =]  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 "Another Heart Calls"**

"Dad, I have to talk to you about something," I said, sitting down across the table from my father after placing his breakfast in front of him. My hands were shaking and I was sweating; I was a complete nervous wreck.

"Shoot," he said, looking up momentarily from his large plate of waffles.

"Um…I'm…I'm…" I stuttered, trying to force the word out of my mouth.

"Come on, Bells, it's not like you're pregnant. Just tell me," he chuckled before shoving another mouth full of waffles into his mouth.

He shocked me with what he said, obviously he didn't even think that was a possibility. I took a deep breath and wringed my hands under the table, "I am.."

"You're what?" he glanced up.

"Pregnant," I almost whispered.

I flinched waiting for the yelling to start, but I heard nothing; this is going to be very very bad.

Reluctantly, I looked up to see an irate Charlie glaring at me. His face turned pink then moving to bright red then to purple. "You're what?" he repeated again with every bit of rage in his body.

"Pregnant," I said a little louder.

The explosion began. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!? YOU ARE RUINING YOUR LIFE! YOU ARE ONLY SEVENTEEN HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY GET YOURSELF INTO THIS MESS?"

The discussion ended with Charlie storming out of the house and going off to work. Telling Charlie was possibly one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. He reacted how I knew he would all along, kicking me out and telling me I was on my own.

I ran up to my room after the discussion was over, and called Alice. I needed to move out fast.

"Hello?" her voice sang out from the phone.

"Hey…Alice, it's me, Bella…" I said trying to compose myself.

"I know who you are silly, anyway what's up?" she asked sounding extremely perky.

I started to cry, "Alice, I told my dad, he…." I stopped and took a deep breath before my tears turned into sobs, "he kicked me out. When is the earliest I can move in?"

She gasped, "Oh. My. God. I am so sorry! That is so terrible, he will come around Bella don't you worry," she rambled on for about a minute telling me how everything would work out fine. "We can move you in today, I can be at your house in ten minutes if you like," she said enthusiastically.

"That sounds great I'll start packing while I wait for you," I said, starting to get happier. Alice was right everything will be okay, with or without Charlie.

"I'll bring some boxes we have in storage from when we moved. Remember, everything will be fine Bella," she said with a smile in her voice.

"I believe you; see you when you get here."

"Toodles!" Her voice sounded like bells chiming.

Since I didn't have any boxes to pack in yet, I started with putting my clothes into my two medium sized suitcases and a duffle bag. I didn't have much, so all of it fit into those three bags.

As I was pulling open the last drawer, Alice walked in with two arms full of folded up boxes.

I ran up to and gave her a huge hug, making her drop the boxes, but I didn't care. I just needed to feel comforted by someone, anyone.

I began to sob into her tiny shoulder and felt her tiny arms embrace me, "Shhh," she comforted as she rubbed soothing circles into my back, "Bella what did I tell you earlier?" she asked pushing me and arms length away and holding my shoulders.

"Everything is going to be okay?" I asked sniffing.

"Yes, exactly, and it will," she said with a reassuring smile, "Now let's get you moved."

We got to work and had my entire room packed and my furniture disassembled and in my truck in about two hours. I felt really bad for not being able to help more, but Alice insisted it I not lift anything too heavy, 'in my condition,' and that she'd move all the big pieces to the bed. It was still light outside and we would have plenty of time to get it all moved in by sun down.

Alice and I pulled up and parked in a space right in front of the stairs.

When I looked up, I found the most dazzling person I had ever seen. His bronze hair fell slightly into his eyes and looked silky smooth, his green eyes were sparkling, and his body was lean but slim. He looked like he just stepped out of a Greek mythology book, a god.

Once I finally could rip myself away from his gaze, I opened the door and took a step out of the car, only to find myself meeting the concrete for the millionth time in my life.

I started to push myself off the ground when I felt two strong arms helping me up.

"Thanks," I said a blush painting over my cheeks.

I was facing him his hands still on my arms, tingling almost burning where he touched. His gorgeous eyes caught mine again and I was completely entranced. "You're welcome, are you alright?" he asked in his velvety smooth voice.

I felt like my head was spinning, I couldn't think of anything else in the world but his gorgeous eyes. "Yeah…" was my genius response. I couldn't help but smile a little he- his presence, made me happy. This is ridiculous, I don't even know this beautiful stranger; I need to quit acting like a teenager with a crush. "Thanks again." I said pushing myself away from him and walking toward the back of my truck to start unloading boxes.

I could feel his eyes piercing into me as walked away. I turned and reached for my duffle bag once I reached my truck. I tried my hardest to keep my head down and not look at him.

"Bella I want to introduce my brother Edward, Edward this is our new room mate Bella," Alice said moving beside me with a huge smile on her face.

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, "Nice to meet you," I said glancing up at him.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance," he said with a crooked smile that made my heart jump into my throat.

I sobered myself up looking at the truck bed again. This is insane, obviously he doesn't know I'm pregnant, but I am, he can't like me, he can't even want me. Dating is most definitely out of the question for me.

It took us less time to move my things in than it did to pack them with Edward's help. I wished I could help more, but any time I picked up anything heavier than a small box it was taken away by Alice or Edward.

I'm not sure if Edward knows yet or not, he doesn't seem to be repulsed by me as Jasper was, but he also wouldn't let me carry anything. He could just be a gentleman that didn't want to let me carry anything. That must be it. Who would smile at a pregnant girl the way he smiles at me?

We finally got everything unpacked and settled around six in the evening. We decided to order a pizza for dinner since we were all exhausted. I decided to go lay down while I waited for the pizza.

I laid down on my bed, trying to drift off to sleep when my mind wondered. Charlie and Jasper were forefront in my mind. I tried thinking of anything but them, but my efforts were useless.

I began to cry again, even though I had been blessed by having Sarah, Alice, and Edward in my life- no, I couldn't help but think of the negatives.

My wallowing was interrupted by a knocked at the door. "Yes?" I asked trying to make my voice as clear as I could.

He opened the door a bit and stuck his head in the door, "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, trying to smooth my hair and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I just wanted to come and see how you're settling in," he said taking a step in the door.

I tried to muster a smile but couldn't look into his eyes for fear of being caught up again, "I'm find thanks…" I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands in my lap, "it was really nice of you and Alice to let me live here." I looked toward him but still didn't allow myself to look into his eyes.

"Well, Alice loves helping people, in case you haven't noticed," he chuckled.

"Yeah, she's something else," I said smiling to myself.

He chuckled, then walked over and sat next to me on the bed. I didn't feel uncomfortable like I should having a guy I barely know sitting on my bed, I felt safe around Edward. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, finally capturing my eyes with his mesmerizing ones.

"Sure."

"How old are you?" he asked with a half smile on his face.

I looked away from his eyes and back down to my hands and began playing with my fingers nervously, "Seventeen." I said a little ashamed.

"Wow, out on your own at seventeen. There must have been a reason you came to live with us, you can't be more than a senior," he said looking a little concerned.

"Yeah I'm a senior," I said still ashamed of my age. He had to be at least nineteen or twenty.

"Why did you leave home? Were you having problems?" he asked interested, "Oh, I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to," he said with a gentle smile at the end, capturing my eyes again. Those eyes will be the death of me. Even if I didn't want to admit it, I am attracted to him. Heck attracted is an understatement.

"No…it wasn't rude," I gave him a small smile; the first one I hadn't had to force since all of this chaos started, "I would be curious too," my smile faded then, "My dad kicked me out."

"What happened?" he asked kindly moving a little closer to me.

"I'm…well...," tears started to well up in my eyes, "I'm pregnant."

I saw his eyes widen and I knew it was all over, how could I have even gotten my hopes up at all about this, he couldn't like me, even if I wasn't in my condition he still wouldn't want someone was plain and dull as me.

"I'm sorry," he said and I felt him place his hand on my back and start to rub comforting circles into it, "What about the baby's father?" he asked sounding so kind and caring.

"He," I took another deep breath, "He dumped me. He thinks the baby is going to ruin my life." I said a quickly wiped away the traitor tear that was running down my cheek.

His face hardened for a second, he looked angry almost. Then he did something that I wouldn't have expected in a million years to happen- he pulled me into a comfortable sweet hug, "I'm so sorry Bella, he has no idea what is going to be missing out on, he is a fool for leaving you," he said into my hair.

I was too caught up in the moment to cry, but I was extremely touched by what he said. Even if he was just being nice, I was elated to be in his arms for any amount of time. I reluctantly pulled away from his arms but didn't dare look away from his eyes, "I didn't want to tell him, he broke up with me before he even knew about the baby. I never wanted him to know."

"Why?" he asked looking curious.

I sighed and then began to tell the story for the third time, "I was going to tell him the same day he left me, but he beat me to it. I didn't want him to know because I didn't want him to be burdened by us," I said, moving my hand to my stomach instinctively.

His face looked sympathetic and even a little pained, "I'm so sorry, but having a baby is a miracle, not a burden and he is just idiotic for not realizing that," he said sounding a bit harsh at then end.

"He definitely doesn't think it's a miracle…neither does my dad," I said, trying to hold back tears.

He placed his hand on my cheek wiping away the tear that had fallen. I felt a swarm of butterflies…no pterodactyls take flight in my stomach. I felt a fire burn under my skin wherever his fingers traced. "Well, Alice and I are here for you. We are going to help you get through this," he said, then gave me another one of his crooked smiles that already melted my heart.

Our faces were maybe three inches apart, I could feel his breath on my face and knees almost went weak. "Why?...I mean thank you, but you two barely know me." I said my doubts from earlier creeping back.

The intensity in his eyes made the pterodactyls turn into jumbo jets in the pit of my stomach, "You are a wonderful girl, Bella, and what he did to you," he paused to collect himself, "you don't deserve that and neither does the baby. I want to be here for you."

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, the passion in his voice has stunned me. Before I knew what I was doing I threw myself into his arms and began to cry.

His strong arms wrapped around me and my heart soared, until I realized what I had done. I quickly pulled myself back and away from him. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…it just…what you said." I stuttered out. I felt so stupid.

"No, no it's fine, trust me." he said giving me an almost full smile, "It's not every day I get a gorgeous girl hugging me," he said with a smirk.

I blushed again and opened my mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a pixie-like form bursting through the door. "Pizza's here!!" her tiny voice rang out loudly.

* * *

**Review and let me know if y'all like where this is going, or let me know if you love it or hate it whatever. The point is....review! It will make me a very happy camper and get an update out sooner if know people are waiting for it. =D  
**

**I hope you enjoyed!  
**


	5. I'll Be There For You

**The lovely Lizzie betaed this chapter! **

**This is my favorite chapter so far! It practically wrote itself. =] It's just meant to happen I guess.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of it's awesome characters. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. =]  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 "I'll Be There for You"**

"So be at the doctor's office at noon?" Alice asked me as she stirred the scrambled eggs in the pan in front of her.

I had been living with Alice and Edward for about a month now. Alice had helped me apply at the college they both attend for the fall semester and I tried getting a summer job to help pay for the apartment, but as soon as I mentioned it, they both nearly bit my head off and told me not to worry about that until after the baby.

The thought of them letting me live here for free almost made me sick. They couldn't pay for me to live here and pay for my food, sure I had a little saved up for college, but I couldn't live off of that forever.

By the looks of the apartment they were well off, more than well off actually. Edward had been home with me every day, not having any summer session classes to attend, but didn't seem to have a job. Alice had and internship at a fashion magazine, but no job to speak of. I silently wondered where all this money came from.

"Yep, the doctor's appointment is at noon, I wrote down the address and put it in your purse for you," I answered from my perch on the counter. "Alice you really don't have to waste your lunch break to come with me."

"Oh, don't you be silly! You can't go to your first doctor's appointment alone, it would be just wrong of me not to go." She said with a big smile, proving that she actually did want to go and support me.

"Thanks, Alice," I said touched. In the past week she had become like an older sister to me, helping me in every way possible.

"No problem hun, now eat up! You're eating for two now." She said, then tapped my nose with her finger and pranced over to the sink to do the dishes.

"Do I smell scrambled eggs?" A silky voice said, groggily, from behind me. His voice had become one of my favorite sounds to listen to the past month.

I turned to see one of my favorite sights to see. Edward in his sleep pants that were riding low on his hip bones showing off his perfectly chiseled chest and the extremely sexy V that was leading to the source of most of my dreams lately. His bronze hair was messy and in his gorgeous shimmering emerald green eyes, that seemed to be able to capture my soul with even a passing glance. He walked up next to my place on the bar stool, placing his arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, you do," I managed to squeak out. Good lord, I sound like a thirteen year old girl talking to her crush.

"Do you mind if try some of yours?" he asked with my favorite crooked smile playing on his lips.

"Sure, I don't mind," I said smoothly. Well, at least I hope it was smoothly.

He moved his hand to my forearm touching it delicately; his touch sent pulses of electricity into my skin and caused my heart beat to rapidly speed up. His fingers moved down my arm stopping at my hand and wrapping his hand around mine. His face was maybe an inch away from the side of mine, so close I could smell his wonderful scent and hear him breathing.

He moved the fork to pick up some eggs, my hand still in his and brought them to his lips, blowing on them to cool them off. Then, placing the fork in his mouth and slowly setting our hands down, but not releasing mine. I think I had stopped breathing in the process and felt a little light headed, he was mesmerizing, and everything he did entranced me.

"Mmm, thank you," He said into my hair in a low voice moving his hand back up my arm every spot tingling as his fingers left.

"HANDS OFF MISTER! THOSE ARE FOR THE BABY!" Alice shrieked from across the kitchen and scared the living hell out of me.

"Calm down Alice I was just making sure they were safe for our darling Bella and the baby before she ate them," he said with a chuckle and sent a wink my way, which of course caused a red blush to creep onto my cheeks.

She glared at him with her arms crossed in front of her. "Mmmhmm, sure. Well, get your own plate."

Alice left shortly after that for work, leaving Edward and me alone in the house, like every other week day. I retreated to my room, as I normally did, not to escape him, but to save myself from looking like a babbling teeny bopper around him.

Grabbing my battered old copy of Wuthering Heights I laid on my bed and began reading where I had left off the last time. I must have drifted off while reading and found myself being awoken by a very strong smooth hand running from my temple to my jaw line. "Wake up Bella."

When I opened my eyes I was met with the beautiful eyes I had just been dreaming about. I had no idea why he was in my room or waking me up, but it was definitely better than my dream and I did not want to wake up from this one.

"Edward," I said lovingly. I was surprised by my own voice, I didn't mean for it to sound like that.

"It's time to wake up, you need to get ready for your appointment," he said, his hand still stroking my face. I moved my face into his hand instinctively and I saw a smile appear on his lips.

"Okay," I said not moving still wanting to feel his hand on my face.

He chuckled and moved his hands to my mine and stood up, pulling me up with him. Standing so close to him, I could feel the same electricity from earlier. His breath on my face smelled so sweet and his body was so close, only inches away.

"Alice called; they won't let her off of work for the appointment," he said not moving back still holding onto my hands. It felt hard to breathe being this close to him, I couldn't concentrate.

"Oh…" I said, a little surprised. "That's fine, I'll just go alone."

"No Bella, I'll go with you," he said with a smile, moving his face a little closer.

"I can't ask you to do that, you shouldn't have to sit through a boring doctor's office visit," I said stepping back to clear my head.

"I want to," he said, giving me a crooked smile.

"Okay, if you insist, I guess you can go," I said jokingly walking over to my dresser to pick out my outfit for the day.

I showered and then walked back into my room to get dressed. After pulling on my bra and underwear, I looked down to the bump on my belly. It wasn't large or even noticeable, if you hadn't known me before, but it was definitely there. "Hey baby," I said, cooing, placing my hand on my lower stomach.

I pulled on my plain dark blue short sleeved t shirt and then slipped on my jeans, and reached for the button. I tried to button them but failed, then tired sucking in and buttoning them another failure, "Arrrg!" I semi yelled and fell back on the bed. "Wonderful." I said to myself.

I heard my door open. "Bella are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, except the fact that my pants don't fit." I said, while sitting up and walking over to my closet.

"Oh," he said sounding relived. "Well I'll help you look for something, if you'd like."

"Right now, I just want something that fits. I don't even care if it looks good," I said looking at the sizes on all of my pants.

"Well, Alice kind of foresaw this problem, and…" he started.

"She did not buy me clothes, did she?" I asked, starting to get upset. I hated when people spent money on me.

"Just a few pair of jeans that have the elastic in the front, so you don't have to buy new jeans every few months." He said quickly, so I wouldn't get mad.

I sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to wear them, but she will get an ear full from me later," I promised.

A big smile spread across his face as he walked out of my room and brought back a stack of jeans. I went into the bathroom and pulled them on. They did fit and were actually really comfortable. I also ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth.

I walked out of the bathroom and did a spin for Edward to see my new and improved outfit. "How do I look?" I asked half jokingly.

He stood up and walked over to me, "Beautiful." He said in my hair as he hugged me. "Come on lets go, we don't want to be late."

When we reached his shiny silver Volvo he opened the door for me and I slid in. He was quite the gentleman.

"So, I have a question for you," I said as he started the engine.

"And what would that be?" he asked, my favorite crooked smile appearing on his lips.

"How old are you?" I asked, honestly curious, I had lived with him for a month and didn't know how old he was.

"Nineteen." He said confidently.

"Oh, so you are a year older than Alice?" I asked, more for myself, than for him to answer. He nodded. "Do you have any other siblings, or is it just the two of you?"

"We have an older brother, Emmett; he's a year older than I am."

"Oh that's great, it must be nice having a large family," I said a little sadly.

"It is. Do you have any siblings?" he asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Nope, just me. My parents had me, then my mother ran off when I was six months old," I tired to sound nonchalant about it.

"I'm so sorry," he said, moving his hand to mine and giving it a squeeze, letting it linger there for the rest of the trip. It felt comfortable having Edward touching me, sure it made my heart go on a frenzy, but it felt familiar.

We arrived at the doctor's office right on time, sitting awkwardly in the waiting room that was filled with pregnant women and their spouses.

"Isabella Swan?" the nurse called out from the door to call us back into the office.

"That's me," I said then stood up and started to walk toward the door, Edward following close behind, placing his hand on my lower back as we walked.

Once we got into the room, the nurse placed down the chart, "How are you feeling today Isabella?" she asked.

"I'm feeling fine," I said with a smile.

"That's good," she said nicely. "Since it's your first visit, we are going to need to get some blood work done, get your vitals, and then we will do a sonogram."

"Blood work?" I asked, terrified. I glanced over at Edward, who started to rub circles into my back to calm me.

"It will be okay, I'll be there with you the whole time," he said smiling at me.

"Yes, dear. Just precautionary, we do it with everyone." She smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "But first we need to take your vitals." She pulled out the blood pressure cuff. After she finished with that, she took my weight and then left the room, telling me the phlebotomist would be in soon.

I lifted myself onto the examination table and sat there nervously.

"Hello, Isabella! I'm here to take some blood." A plump lady said as she walked in the room with a cart with all of her supplies on it.

I looked at Edward with a panic clear on my face. He got up from his chair and came to stand next to me by the table. He reached his hand over lacing his fingers with mine. "Everything is going to be fine." He moved his other hand up and started caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

I felt the tourniquet tighten around my arm. "You are going to feel a poke in a second."

"Look at me, Bella," Edward said, placing the palm of his hands against my cheek. I felt the poke and squeezed his hand, keeping my focus on his beautiful eyes.

"All done," the lady said and I heard the plastic tourniquet being untied.

I let out the breath I had been holding and smiled up at Edward, who was looking with a concern filled face. "Thank you."

"The doctor should be with you shortly," she said sounding cheery and walked out of the door.

I waited, sitting on the table. Edward had never let go of my hand, his thumb still rubbed circles into my hand as we sat there in comfortable silence.

A very young, thin woman came through the door, with a long white lab coat on. "Hello Isabella, I'm Doctor Webber. I'll be taking care of you and your little one for the rest of your pregnancy," she said, with a huge smile on her face.

We both shook her hand and smiled. "So, this must be daddy," she said, motioning to Edward.

"Um, actually," I said, biting my bottom lip. "The father isn't involved." I saw Edward's face fall, as I said those words.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," she said with a nod.

"It's better this way," I said, squeezing his hand earning a dazzling crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"Well, that's great," she said, smiling. "Now, let's see how far along you are. It looks like you are about twelve weeks along." She said, happily.

We made another appointment for two months later, where we would be able to find out the sex of the baby. Edward and I walked out of the office, hand in hand. I had the sonogram picture in between us, oohing and awing at it.

When Alice arrived home, I was pounced on. She jumped up and downed ad cooed at the black and white picture.

The excitement of the day exhausted me, so I decided to go to bed early. I picked up Wuthering Heights again and began to read, as I drifted off to sleep. My dreams morphed into nightmares, as the night went on. The worst one, being Jasper trying to take away the baby once I had it, I woke up screaming and crying.

"Bella. Bella. Wake up." I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I instantly knew it was Edward. His sweet smell wrapped around me, calming my sobs. "It's all right, it was just a dream." He whispered, as he rocked me against his chest.

"Stay with me," I asked in such a small voice, I didn't even recognize it.

"Always," he replied, as he slid himself under the covers. I snuggled myself up against him and laid my head on his chest.

As I drifted off into what I hoped was a more peaceful sleep, I felt a kiss being placed on the top of my head and smiled to myself.

I woke up the next morning, still cradled in Edward's arms. I was in heaven, I would have gladly stayed like this forever, but my body had other plans.

Nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. I jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. I couldn't stop the vomiting, it was terrible. I seriously thought I was going to die.

"Bella, love, are you all right?" I heard Edward's voice from behind me. He didn't wait for my answer though; he came up behind me and held my hair.

Once the nausea passed, I stood up. But before I could say or do anything, Edward picked me up bridal style into his arms and set me on the counter.

He grabbed a damp wash cloth and wiped off my face for me. "Good morning," he said with a crooked half smile.

"Morning," I sighed. "Thanks for…last night…I don't know what happened to me, it was just the dream and everything all mixed together."

"It's okay, love," he said, as he placed his hand on my face instead of the rag. Wait, did he just say love? Butterflies filled my stomach and I felt blush paint across my cheeks. "I wanted to stay with you."

I just smiled at him, as he stood between my legs on the counter.

"Can I ask you a question?" His voice sounded nervous.

* * *

**Don't hurt me! **

**Review and let me know what you think the question is! I'm curious to see what you all think! **

**Plus the more reviews the story gets, the faster I will update knowing people are waiting for it! :D  
**


	6. Fried Rice

**Hello Lovelies!**

**Jamie Betaed so lets give her a round of applause! -Don't trust her she is an evil one. *glares at her* She tried to add a secret note in the ff.  
**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it! =]**

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER...**

"_It's okay, love," he said, as he placed his hand on my face instead of the rag. Wait, did he just say love? Butterflies filled my stomach and I felt blush paint across my cheeks. "I wanted to stay with you."_

_I just smiled at him, as he stood between my legs on the counter._

"_Can I ask you a question?" His voice sounded nervous._

_

* * *

_**Chaper 6 "Fried Rice"**

"You can ask me anything, Edward." I said sweetly, trying to shake the nervousness in his voice.

A half smile spread across his face as he looked into my eyes. "Bella, will you have dinner with me?"

It seemed almost like Edward and I were moving in reverse. He slept in my bed last night and went with me to my first doctor's appointment for the baby and _now_ we were going on a date.

It wasn't conventional, but nothing seemed normal these days, and I had a good feeling about us.

"Yes, I would love to have dinner with you." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He smiled as he leaned forward and pulled me into a close hug.

He helped me down off the counter, kissing the top of my head, then giving me some privacy to finish cleaning up.

I brushed my teeth and showered quickly wanting to see Edward again as soon as possible. I hadn't thought it was possible, but he seemed to like me. The thought of those words made me giddy. I didn't care that all odds were against me, he clearly feels the same way about me as I do about him.

I dressed in a simple red cotton shirt with one of the pairs of jeans Alice has bought- I made a mental note to thank her for them- and my black converse I wore almost everyday.

While brushing my hair, I heard a small knock at my door Alice then poked her spiky haired head in, "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Alice, any time." I said smiling as I sat the brush down and walked over to my bed where she was already sitting.

"Do you want to go shopping with me?" Alice asked, almost bouncing in her seat.

"Oh Alice! Please don't make me go shopping, I hate it more than anything." I said pleadingly.

"Please, please, please," Alice begged bouncing up and down even faster where she sat. "It won't be that bad, and I promise we can get ice cream!" she said sticking out her lip in a pout.

I sighed, how could I say no to her pout? "Fine, I'll go."

"YAY!" she squealed then flew forward hugging me tightly. "Let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. "Wait a second." I said stopping.

"Okay, I'll be down in the car, but hurry." She said excitedly grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

I walked toward Edward's room and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course." His voice was faint on the other side of the door.

I opened the door and slipped in, leaving the door open behind me. "Alice is dragging me out shopping." I sighed. "But I'll see you later?" I smiled a small smile up at him.

He looked right into my eyes, now dressed for the day he looked dashing in just a plain grey t-shirt and very well fitting jeans. "Okay, have fun love, I'll be waiting." He said with the favorite crooked smile of mine playing on his lips. He then walked over and kissed my forehead before going back to what he was doing when I entered.

"Bye." I sighed as I walked out of his door and down to the car with a very eager Alice in the driver's seat.

"Soooooo, you and Edward?" She asked as she moved her eye brows up and down in an insinuating way.

I blushed, "Edward and I….what?" I said innocently.

"You know what I mean!" she said bouncing in her seat. "I went to go ask him where he moved the TUMS to this morning and he wasn't in his room, so I went to check yours and BAM!" she looked directly at me. "He's in your bed."

"That…that wasn't what it looked like." I said stuttering over my words.

"Really now?" she said in a teasing tone. "My brother wasn't in your bed sleeping with you this morning?"

"I…Well…No…Fine, it's true, but it wasn't like what you are thinking."

"Please enlighten me then." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"I had a bad dream about the baby's dad trying to take him or her away. I woke up upset and yelling I guess and Edward came in and helped me get back to sleep." I said in a small voice, looking away from her eyes.

"Oh My God!" she squealed. "That has to be the sweetest thing I've heard in ages!"

I blushed again and smiled at her. "See purely innocent."

"Well, do you like him?" she asked me listening intently for my answer.

"I…" I started but stopped to think.

"Bella you can tell me anything, and it wont be told to Edward don't worry about that." she said sincerely.

"I do." I said a little ashamed, I shouldn't like him. Sure he wanted me but I wasn't good for him. He needs someone that he can have his own baby with and can start fresh with.

"Why do you look sad?" she asked touching her tiny hand to my arm.

"Because he shouldn't like me Alice, he is perfect in every way and I'm…" I looked down to my slight belly bump and put my hands on it. "I'm pregnant with another man's baby. He shouldn't be burdened by me or by the baby or feel like he needs to take care of us." I said in a sigh.

Her face turned from understanding to shock. "He likes you, I can see it in his eyes, and you like him, so don't question it." She said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I'll try." I promised, not totally sure I could comply with that.

She nodded then smiled to herself. "Bella, can I tell you something just girl to girl?" she asked her voice sounding happier then normal, if that's even possible.

"Of course Alice, you can talk to me about anything." I said with a reassuring smile and turned as far toward her as I could in my seat.

"I've been dating someone for about a month." She said with excited eyes.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" I said excitedly, this really was exciting; she deserved to be happy she is a wonderful person.

"I love him. I know it has only been a month, but I know I do!" She said almost bouncing in her seat again.

"Well, only you can tell if you love him or not. Have you told him?" I asked really curious.

"I did last night!" she said excitedly.

"And did he say it back?" I asked.

"He did!" she nearly squealed.

"I'm so happy for you! So when do we get to met this lucky guy?"

"How about," she thought for a minute. "Dinner tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me, but you still have to run it by Edward." I said with a smile.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine with it." She said with a shrug.

We pulled into the parking lot of a very chic looking boutique with what looked like baby merchandise inside. "Alice what are we shopping for today?" I asked hesitantly.

"Things for the baby!" she said like it was this huge surprise she had been keeping in.

"Alice I can't afford anything in here." I said a bit sadly.

"Pish Posh!" she said grabbing my hand and leading me in the store.

The walls were covered with all things baby; one side for girls, the other for boys. Everything looked so high quality even the spit rags were embroidered with names and prints on them.

"I thought we could buy all of the unisex things today like a crib a changing table and everything like that, your room is big enough to hold everything a nursery would need." She trilled as she pranced over to the cribs.

"Alice you are not buying me a crib." I said almost whiney.

"You're right; I'm buying the baby a crib! Consider it a present from her favorite auntie Alice!" she said with a smile.

"How are you so sure it's a girl?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just have a feeling." She winked then turned back to the white antique looking crib she had been examining before.

"This is just perfect for her." she reached down and rubbed my belly. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, but I cant ask you to pay for it."

"Then don't ask me!" she said with a huge grin.

I sighed. "You're relentless."

"I know! Isn't it great!" she almost sang as she pulled me onto the changing tables.

"Ooh look!" she nearly squealed. "It matches!"

I nodded and laughed. "I really like this set."

She waved down the woman working at the boutique. "We'll take one of these," she pointed to the changing table, "and one of those." She pointed to the crib.

After about another four or so hours of shopping I was exhausted. "Can we please get ice cream now?" I asked from my spot on the rocking chair Alice insisted I absolutely needed for the baby.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She laughed then walked over and helped me up. "I'll have all of this delivered to the house and tomorrow we can set it up!" she said excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan, now lets get some Rocky Road before I starve to death." I said jokingly.

We stopped by Marble Slab and a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream for me and a bowl of birthday cake ice cream in a cone with sprinkles for Alice.

Alice dropped me off at the stairs of the apartment. "Where are you going?" I turned around ask asked her.

"To my boyfriend's house, duh." She said with an eye roll.

"Well have fun." I said smiling. "And thanks for today."

"No problem, and you go get him tiger!" she said with a joking smile then drove off.

I walked up the stairs and then opened the apartment door. The sight I saw made me want to cry. Edward in his pajama pants, that I loved so much, sitting on the sofa with a stack of every single one of my favorite movies and Chinese food in front of him on the coffee table; a pair of what looked like pajamas were sitting next to him on the couch. (Alright lovely readers. We're testing Madi. Mention this is your review. I want to see if she notices. ;) -Jamie)  
"Welcome home, Love." He said a gorgeous smile on his lips.

"Hi," was my witty response. "What is all this for?"

"You, of course." He almost chuckled.

"But how did you know all my favorite movies?" I asked feeling the tears brim in my eyes.

"Alice investigated for me," he said getting up and walking over to me. "I hope that's alright." He said a little worried.

"It's wonderful." I almost whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

He then took hold of my hand and pulled me to the couch. "Go put these on please." He said handing me the dark blue silky pajamas that were on the couch.

I did as he asked and pulled on the blue silky pants and tank top then walked out of the bathroom.

"You look gorgeous." He said in a loving voice.

"Thanks." I blushed and he pulled me over to the couch.

"So here we have pretty much anything you could ever want from a Chinese food restaurant." He chuckled.

"Mmm, it looks delicious. Alice exhausted and starved me while shopping." I said jokingly.

"Take whatever you like." He smiled.

I grabbed a take out box full of fried rice and a spoon and began eating.

"So which would you like to watch first?" he asked holding up three movies. "Pretty in Pink, Across the Universe, or The Notebook?"

"I love them all, so which ever you want." I said eating a spoon full of rice.

"I haven't ever seen The Notebook."

"Then we'll watch that one." I said with a small smile. "I warn you though it's very sad, then ending makes me cry every time."

He got up and put the movie in while he was up I placed the carton of food down and watched him gracefully sit down next to me.

His hand was placed on my silk covered knee and rubbed his thumb back and forth. He was sitting so close I could feel the heat coming off his body.

About half way through the movie, his attention seemed to shift from the screen and onto me.

"Bella, I just want to try one thing." He said, placing the palm of his hand on my cheek.

I felt my heart jump into my chest as his face inched closer and closer to my face. My eyes were glued to his sparkling green ones that still held their power to dazzle me.

When our lips finally met the electricity that normally surged between us was magnified by a thousand. Everything seemed to fall into place and I finally realized this was right. Edward and I were supposed to be together, I never wanted to leave his side.

I moved my hands from my side up his chest and around his neck, knotting my fingers in his hair, trying to pull him closer.

His tongue moved against my bottom lip and I gladly granted him entrance. I would give him anything he pleased at this moment. His tongue explored my mouth and I felt like I was one with him, it all just felt so natural.

I pushed back on him causing him to lie back on the couch, my legs on either side of his hips. My eyes roamed over his beautiful chest and arms while my hands roamed over it, feeling his muscles quiver under my touch made the butterflies in my stomach soar.

His lips continued to move in sync with mine, I only broke it to move down to his gorgeous neck; kissing up and down his jaw line.

My hand snaked down to the waist of his pajama pants and my finger hooked in there to pull them down. "Bella what are you doing?" he asked breathless.

"I…um…didn't you want to?" I asked feeling a knot form in my stomach. I was totally embarrassed and the bright blush on my cheeks proved it.

"Bella, Love, yes eventually I would love to make love to you, we have our entire lives to worry about that. I just want to be with you tonight, no need to rush into anything." He said, sitting up making his face only inches away from mine.

I smiled a loving smile, he respected me. Sure part of me was still embarrassed, but I understood why he said what he did.

"Will you lay with me?" I asked him in a small voice.

"Always." He said in a loving voice, pulling me back down onto his chest.

I didn't make it to the end of the movie. The rhythm of his chest moving up and down and his hand caressing my hair gently lulled me to sleep.

"BELLA!" two small hands shook me awake. "I need you please wake up." Alice said frantically.

I opened my eyes to see two huge blue ones looking right at me. "Alice what time is it?" I asked sitting up out of Edward's arm.

"It's only one. Please, come to the bathroom with me!" she whispered anxiously.

I must be dreaming, why in the world would she need me to go to the bathroom? "Okay I'm coming." I said following her sleepily into the bathroom.

What I saw on the counter top made my heart drop. "I think I'm pregnant." Alice said biting her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"What!?" I almost chocked on the word. "Seriously!?"

"Yes, seriously. I felt funny all day but just pushed back out of my mind. I just want to make sure, it's probably negative. I just need to know." She said, pacing.

I pulled her into one of the biggest hugs I had ever given anyone. "It will be okay." I repeated her same words of comfort that she had said to me just three months ago.

She looked at her watch after pulling out of the hug. "It's time." She said flipping over the small plastic stick.

I heard Alice gasp next to me. "Well?" I asked staring wide eyed at her.

One tear slipped down Alice's cheek.

* * *

**Not a total cliffy but *gasp* Who saw this coming?**

** Let me know what you think about the story if you love it hate it whatever just let me know! =]**


	7. I love you

**Hello lovelies! Here is chapter 7! **

**Snaps for Jamie's editing aparently this is her favorite chapter! =]**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's awesome characters. I, sadly, do not. =[ But it's okay! I own Baby and Sarah! =]**

* * *

I slowly moved next Alice, who was standing extremely still with a look of shock on her face.

"Positive." She whispered, her whole body was shaking. My arms wrapped around her pulling her into a hug holding her to me as she sobbed.

"It will be okay, Alice, remember everything you told me." I said lovingly while petting her short spiky hair. "Babies are blessings. This is going to be wonderful. Think about all of the positives."

"You're right." Her tiny voice squeaked.

"A very smart woman told me that when I found out I was pregnant." I said while smiling at her and wiping away her tears. She just smiled a huge smile and pulled me into another hug. "When are you going to tell him?"

She sighed and thought about it. "I think I just want tomorrow to go smoothly, I'll tell him after dinner." she said thoughtfully.

"That sounds good." I smiled. "Do whatever you think will be best."

I walked Alice back to her room, making sure she was fast asleep before leaving her side. I made my way back into the living room and sat down next to Edward who was fast asleep.

"Edward, wake up." I said gently placing my hand on his face. He smiled gently in his sleep then opened his eyes. "Do you want to move into your bed?"

"Only if you come with me." he said with a yawn. I smiled and helped him up. He started to walk toward his door and stopped when I didn't follow. "What's wrong?" he asked concern filled his voice.

"Are you sure you want me to sleep with you?" I asked a little worried.

He walked toward me and pulled me into his arms. "Of course I'm sure, love, I will always want you to." He almost whispered into my hair.

I pulled back then smiled to him, "Let's get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What do you have planned?" he asked pulling me closer to his side.

"Oh, I don't have anything planned, but Alice does." I said leaning into his side.

"Well then, what does she have planned?" he asked cautiously while getting into his bed and holding his arms out for me.

"We are meeting her new boyfriend tomorrow and dinner with him." I said while sliding into his arms. I didn't want to give away too much, I wasn't sure if she would want Edward to know about the baby yet.

"Oh okay, that sounds fun." He said sleepily then yawned.

"Good night." I said snuggling closer to him laying my head down on his chest.

"Good night, love." He said into my hair placing a small kiss on the top of my head. "Good night baby." He said moving his hand down to my stomach.

I felt tears fill my eyes as I heard those words leave his lips. He didn't just care about me; he cared about my baby also. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep in Edward's arms.

**

The sun poured into the room through the window and right into my eyes. I rolled over away from the window and was met with the gorgeous face I had fallen asleep to. He looked peaceful while he slept and a small smile was set on his lips. I studied his face, the smooth angles of his nose and jaw line, his plump full kissable lips, and his perfectly messy bronze hair that always seemed to be in his eyes.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips sweetly to his. His eyes fluttered open and I felt a smile beneath my lips as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "Good morning." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Good morning."

"I want to wake up like that every morning." He said nuzzling his face into my neck placing small kisses as he moved.

"That can be arranged." I said leaning my head back to give him better access.

I felt him smile on my skin and it made the blood in my veins seem to run faster. His playful kisses turned into passionate ones being placed up and down my neck and all the way down to my collar bone. The skin on my neck seemed to tingle when he moved to a new area.

He moved himself over me and the burning need in between us flared. His hands moved up and down the silky tank top, letting his fingers linger on the exposed skin on my sides. This need was driving me insane. I didn't merely want him to be close me; I needed to be close to him.

His mouth moved back to mine and I moved my fingers to knot in his hair pulling him closer. His hand moved down my body from my sides down to my knee then pulled my leg up to wrap around his hip. My heart started beating furiously.

"Wake up sleep heads!" Alice sang as she threw open the door. "Oh, well never mind, looks like you two are already awake." She said with a giggle.

Blushing, I tried to wriggle my way out from under Edward but he only wrapped his arms around me and moving to my side while smiling at Alice. "Yes, we're awake, what do you need?" he asked kissing the side of my head.

"Well seeing as it's almost two in the afternoon, I figured you two would like to get up before we went to dinner." She said with a laugh.

"It's two!?" I almost yelled.

She nodded. "Now get up we have a lot of work to do!"

"Work?" Edward and I both asked at the same time.

"Yes work! I have to make Bella and I look beautiful before five, and it will take a lot of work!" she almost sang with excitement.

"Thanks." I muttered and fell back on the pillow, "but how about I wear what I normally wear and I help make you gorgeous." I said hopefully.

"Nope! We are both getting gorgeous! We are going to a nice place tonight, I even bought you a new dress!" she was bouncing in place now.

"Ugh, fine." I said frustrated.

"Come on we are short on time!" she said trying to pull me out of Edward's arms.

"Don't let her take me." I said playfully to Edward as she yanked me out of the bed.

"Sorry, love, she's an unstoppable force." He said while laughing.

After showering, blow drying, plucking, curling, brushing, dressing, and about an hours worth of make up later Alice and I were done. I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror in front of me. I mean, she looked like me, but a much prettier version of me. My hair was curled and fell in large trundles down my back, my make up was natural but gorgeous and the blue sundress dress Alice had picked out was perfect for my body shape.

"How do I look?" Alice asked me nervously.

"You look gorgeous Alice, as usual." I said with a smile.

***

We pulled up to a red brick building that looked extremely high-end. Edward handed the keys to the Volvo to a valet then came to my side, wrapping his strong arm around my waist as we walked to the large glass front door.

You could tell form the décor that this place was extremely expensive. I felt a pang of guilt for having Edward or Alice pay for my dinner here.

This thought was pushed to the back of my mind when my eyes were caught with those familiar aqua ones that looked just as shocked as I felt.

Why was he here? Did someone upstairs have it out for me? Had I been a terrible person in a past life or something?

"There he is!" Alice squealed and almost ran to the table. Jasper stood up and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Bella, Edward this is my boyfriend Jasper." She paused smiling at us and gauging our reactions. I'm sure my face looked like a semi truck was headed right for me. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. "Jasper, this is my brother Edward and his girlfriend, my best friend Bella." She said with a smile plastered on her face.

Edward stretched his hand forward and shook Jasper's hand. "Nice to meet you." Edward said smoothly from beside me his left arm still wrapped around my waist.

I stood there awkwardly looking anywhere except his eyes, I didn't know what else to do. "Hi." I said quietly still not looking at him.

We sat down and I felt Edward's hand move to my knee and him lean closer to me. "Are you alright, love?" he whispered in my ear.

Before I had a chance to answer, Alice chimed in. "What's the matter Bella?" she asked from across the table.

I suddenly felt anger fill my body. I know I shouldn't have, but I turned spiteful toward Jasper, toward this whole situation all of the pent up anger I had been feeling seemed to be flowing out of my lips without any filter at all. "Why don't you tell them Jasper." I said with an angry scowl on my face.

He looked like a deer in head lights. "Um, no you tell it so much better." He said uneasily then laughed nervously.

"Oh you two already know each other?" Alice asked with one of her eyebrows arched in confusion.

"You could say that." I said coldly. "Why don't you tell her how, daddy." I spat the words like fire. Edward spit out the water that he had been sipping on.

Alice's eyes got wider than I had ever seen them. "BELLA! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM? I WANTED TO TELL HIM!" she almost shrieked then looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh God no, Alice, I wasn't talking about you." I said apologetically.

"What are you talking about then?" Alice's voice was full of confusion.

"Oh. My. God." Edward said in a shocked voice then turned to me with a face that matched his voice. I nodded. He then turned from me to Jasper with a fierce piercing stare.

"Holy shit!" Alice squealed. Then turned to Jasper and smacked his arm.

Jasper's eyes were trying to avoid any of ours looking down at the table. "Wait," he said looking up into Alice's furious gaze. "Alice…are you pregnant too?" She nodded looking down at the table. I was sure she was thinking about what he had done the last time he had been in this situation. I wanted to rush to her side and hug her, but I was too in shock to even wipe the stupid look off my face, let alone comfort someone else.

"Fuck." Jasper said running his hands through his hair.

"Bella, lets get out of here." Edward's voice sounded strained next to me. I only nodded unable to form a comprehendible sentence in my mind.

He stood up and rushed out of the restaurant pulling me out by the hand. Once we were outside he handed the valet the ticket and the Volvo was brought out.

I sat straight up, facing forward. My eyes were glued to the road and I couldn't stop the thoughts racing through my mind. He had lied to me, he didn't want to focus on school he just didn't want me. So he casted me aside like a piece of used tissue. I had been so stupid, so naive, to think that he ever actually loved me.

Tears slid down my face, and I didn't even make the effort to wipe my eyes. "Bella, love, are you alright?" he asked his face looking pained.

"He's just going to hurt her too." I whispered the tears still streaming down my face. "He can't hurt Alice the way he hurt me, I won't let that happen."

"Bella, I'm concerned about you right now. How are _you_?"

I didn't answer him, my body didn't let me. Instead, sobs ripped through me, shaking every inch of my body in the seat. Seeing Jasper tonight has poured salt into the wound in my heart that had never really been healed.

The Volvo slowed to a stop and a heard the clicking of Edward's seatbelt being released then mine. Two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest. "Shhh Love, everything is fine, everything is okay now." His voice was gentle as rocked me back and forth trying to calm my fit of tears. "I'm here."

I'm not sure exactly how long, but eventually, my sobs stopped. I was exhausted and just laid against Edward's chest unable to move. "Thank you." I said my voice raspy.

"For what?" he asked stroking my hair and still holding me.

"For being perfect." I almost whispered.

"Bella I am far from perfect, you are the angel." He said adoringly then placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"Edward." I said sitting up to look him in the eye. "I am not even close to perfect or even okay for that matter. I am pregnant with another man's baby and permanently scarred from him leaving, and now to make things worse, he is back with your sister and now _she_ is having his baby too. I was so stupid." I rambled as a traitor tear ran down my face landing on his chest. "I am flawed, and you deserve so much better."

He began to protest but I stopped him. "You _are_ the perfect one, the angel, because you liked me for me, all my flaws included, when you didn't have to. I still don't understand why you would like me. It doesn't make any sense." I looked down after saying this ashamed of myself for thinking this way, but it was the truth. He shouldn't like me especially after the situation now.

His face hardened for a split second then returned to calm concern. "Isabella, I can't believe you think that way. You think you are the unworthy one?" he wiped the tear stain from my cheek. "I am the one that is unworthy. I am utterly elated that you chose me, that you picked me to share your life with. You fascinate me to no end, because I never know what to expect from you, and your beauty, well it can not be rivaled. You are an angel, my angel and I will cherish you as long as you let me. I love you Isabella Swan." He reached his hand down to rest on my lower stomach. "I love the baby too." He said with an adoring smile that you could see even in his eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered breathlessly to myself as I went into shock for the second time that night.

The elation on his face made my heart melt. He placed his hands on the side of my face and pulled my face closer to his. The kiss he placed on my lips was delicate and slow, nothing rushed or rough about it. I could feel every ounce of love he felt in that kiss, the intensity was making my head spin.

My whole life seemed to fall into pieces and into place at the same time. Jasper's role in my life, Charlie's kicking me out, and of course the baby had all seemed to be blessings in disguise. They all lead me right into Edward's arms, exactly where I was supposed to be.

* * *

**Soooo what do you think? I know Jasper is turning out to be evil, and believe me I LOOOOOOVE Jasper, but he just can't be good yet. =/ sorry to all my fellow Jasper lovers. **

**Don't forget to review and let me know if you love it, hate it, whatever. Just review. Pretty please with Edward on top! ;]**


	8. Bella, We Need to Talk

**Thanks to Jamiekins for editing this chapter and to Liana who will always be a kick butt Jasper!**

**I don't own any of it besides Bella's baby and Sarah.**

**I hope y'all like the chapter! =]  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 "Bella, We Need to Talk"**

The living room was occupied, as it normally was every night for the last three months by two very familiar faces. One I loved like the sister I never had, the other I despised more than anyone on the face of the earth.

"Hey Bella." Alice's high pitched voice sang from the sofa. Of course I wasn't lucky enough to sneak by. I just wanted some damn olives, my new odd craving since being pregnant, but no of course not. I have to be caught. Someone up there really has it out for me.

"Hello." I said my voice lifeless but not rude. It didn't carry the same hurt, depression and fury my heart felt. Hurting Alice by showing how terrible it made me feel to be around Jasper wasn't an option. She had done so much for me. I had to do this for her, even if it was hurting me.

He's only here in the evenings you can deal Bella. I told myself almost every time I saw him. It's not like he stays the night or is over here _all_ the time.

"How are you feeling today?" she turned in his arms to look over the back of the couch at me. She sounded so concerned. I couldn't just ignore her.

"Fine." I said shortly, just because I didn't want to ignore her didn't mean I had to be pleasant. I picked up the jar of olives, a bag of Cheetos, Oreos, other half of a subway sandwich, a pickle, and a big glass of grape juice and made my way back to Edward's room where I had been sleeping every night.

I walked in to see my Edward, laying on the top of his bed, wearing nothing but blue boxers that were riding rather low on his hip bones. My knees went weak, I cursed and loved that he had this effect on me without even moving or saying a word. He was so incredibly sexy, too sexy for his own good; that instant I took back my comment about someone having it out for me upstairs. He was a blessing, heck he looked like a Greek god, and I was thankful for every minute he was in my life.

"Hey there beautiful." He said smiling my favorite crooked smile. "What are you snacking on tonight?" he asked appraising me with his eyes and arching an eyebrow, making me giggle. The combinations I had been eating lately were kind of crazy.

"Cheetos, a subway, pickles, Oreos, grape juice and," I said holding up each item and then set it on the bed. "Olives." We said together which also made me laugh. He knew me so well, knew every part of me, he was perfect.

"Love, we need to talk." He said seriously after we had settled into his bed and I was taking a bite into an Oreo.

"Okay..." I said my voice shaking a little and looking into his green eyes. He was visibly upset and his eyes had a flare of anger flickering in them. Oh no, did he seriously just say, 'we need to talk?'

"Are you happy?" he asked seriously. Oh god this is not getting any better.

"Yes…Well most of the time." I said not being able to lie to him. I was happy any time I was around him, happier than I had ever been in my entire life. There were times I wasn't though, anytime I saw Alice it made my heart sink, I consider her family and love her to death, but her baby bump protruding from between her hips was a constant reminder of everything terrible in my life. If I want to keep it together I can't even think about Jasper being around.

"That's what I figured." He said in a sad and almost angry voice.

"It's not because of you." I said moving closer to him and placing a soft kiss on his lips to reassure him. "It's just other things…" I trailed off hoping to get off easy and not have to explain myself. Yeah right like that would happen.

"Like Jasper being here?" he asked his voice had an annoyed edge to it. He didn't even like saying Jasper's name if he didn't have to. His grudge was almost as strong as mine, almost.

"Yeah like him." I said looking down feeling the knots in the pit of my stomach grow. I hated thinking about him around Edward. Edward represented everything good in my life and my here and now. Jasper is the past, dead to me, and I wouldn't acknowledge his existence if he wasn't in my apartment every damn evening.

"I hate that it hurts you so badly to be in your own home." He said sincerely his eyes pained. He moved his hand gracefully up to my face stroking my cheek.

"Don't worry about me." I said placing my hand over his and holding his palm to my face. "I'll just have to deal with it, I'll be fine." I smiled what I hoped was a comforting smile.

"I just want to be happy, love, all the time." His voice was overflowing with love.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you." I said snuggling into his chest inhaling his wonderful scent

***

I woke up with my normal raging morning sickness. Edward and just gotten used to me jumping over him at around 6am every single morning sprinting to the bathroom.

Usually he was awake and by my side helping me along with my sickness, but today he was still fast asleep, and I was thankful, I could surprise him.

After I finished my 'normal morning routine' in the restroom I decided I was ready to try and venture out of into the kitchen and start my breakfast in bed surprise for Edward.

Still in my pajama shorts and one of Edward's old t shirts I opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Uh hi." A familiar voice that I loathed spoke to me. In front of me coming out of Alice's room was tall thin gorgeous Jasper, in boxers and a half pulled on t shirt. I was in shock. He had stayed with her last night. My heart ripped open in about seventeen different places, not because I was jealous or because I wanted him. Wounds just take awhile to heal.

His icy blue eyes pierced into mine as he looked down at my clearly defined baby bump.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Hi." I said my voice cracking a little. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I um…. He started but hesitated. "I spent the night with Alice, because she is my girlfriend you know." He said sounding a little defensive.

Something in my burned a fury from deep inside I held back my tears the best I could. "Yeah…I'm fully aware of that fact." I said more sarcastic than hurt.

"What's the problem then?" he said harshly and his eyes turned hard.

"Nothing at all…you just seemed to move on a little quickly, especially when you needed to focus on school don't you think?" I said not caring if I hurt him anymore. I know I was being bitter and petty, I didn't care.

He scoffed. "And you didn't?"

"He was there for me when I needed someone." I said hoping it hurt him, hurt him as much as he had hurt me.

"Are you sure he's the right person for you?" he said venom in his words. How dare he criticize me or Edward for that matter.

"Who I date is none of your business anymore." I almost yelled and felt a tear slide down my face.

"Yeah well, I don't trust him." He said crossing his arms and almost yelling back at me.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you trust him or about anything you think anymore!" I said really yelling now and almost shaking tears fell down my face.

He opened his mouth to retort but instead his eyes darted to the door behind me.

"What's going on?" I heard the velvety voice of the man I love ask concerned from behind me.

I turned toward him. "Nothing." I said wiping my eyes and trying to walk into our room but I was stopped by two gentle but forceful arms that pulled me into an embrace.

Edward's eyes turned to fire when he looked past me, "What did you do?" he almost growled toward Jasper.

"I didn't do anything." He stated sounding defensive.

"Woah, what's going on here?" Alice's tiny voice rang coming out from the door behind Jasper.

"Nothing." Jasper said harshly.

"I heard yelling." She said softly from his side, her stomach sticking out almost as far as mine was. She had found her she was having twins just a month earlier, she was so excited and silently I prayed that Jasper wouldn't leave her the way he left me.

"It's nothing." I said pushing my way out of Edward's arms.

He followed me into our room as I collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

"Bella, love, its fine, everything will be fine." He cooed as he held me and rocked.

"I…can't…do this…anymore." I said between sobs.

"Can't do what, love?" He asked his voice was so caring.

"I can't live here, I can't be around him." I said breaking into another sob.

He places his hands on either side of my face and pulled my face up to his placing a light kiss on my lips. "I'm going to fix this Bella." He said then wiped away the tears from my face.

A silver cell phone seemed to appear as soon as he released my face. "Hey Em…Can I talk to you about something serious?...Yes I know I could have called more often...no…I don't want to say that…EMMETT PLEASE THIS IS SERIOUS…Fine…I am a terrible brother for not calling you more…Can we be serious now?" Edward paced around the room. "My Bella and I we are in a situation…yes she's my girlfriend…Yes I know terrible brother for not telling you about her, we've been over this…Anyway Emmett we need a place to stay while we find our own place…would you mind if we stayed with you and Rose?...yes I know we are family…yes Em I know family comes first…you'll be over today to help us pack? Really? Wow. Thanks that's great...see you then! Bye."

"Problem solved." He said flipping the phone shut.

"Eddie!" Emmett's booming voice filled the living room and he walked over to Edward and pulled him into a bear hug. He was an extremely muscular guy with curly black hair and dimples that made him seem like the gentle giant I'm sure he was.

A tall extremely gorgeous woman stood next to him. She had piercing dark blue eyes and her blond locks were curled and fell down her shoulders in tendrils. She simply smiled at Edward then in my direction.

"And this must be your Bella." Emmett said looking over to me, and I watched as his eyes instantly went to my baby bump. "Wow good going Eddie boy! I knew you had it in you!" He gave Edward a pat on the back.

"It wasn't me." he said a little ashamed, the look in his eye said he wished he was the person responsible for the bump under my shirt.

"Oh...Then who's the…erm…father?" Emmett seemed shocked.

"Him." Edward said as Jasper walked in the room. Jeez if looks could kill, Jasper would have just dropped dead.

"Holy shit dude, he lives here!?" Emmett said looking extremely confused.

"No he doesn't." Alice said coming in from the same door Jasper did.

"Who is he then?" Emmett looked scared to ask. "Holy fuck you're pregnant too! Aly why didn't you tell me!?" Poor Emmett looked like he could pass out.

"He's Jasper, my boyfriend Emmett, and yes I'm pregnant too." She said rolling her eyes.

"By him?" he asked pointing at Jasper to clarify.

"Yes!" She said sounding frustrated.

"So wait…let me get this straight. Bella you are dating Edward, but you're pregnant by Jasper. And Alice you are dating Jasper and pregnant by him also?"

I nodded and so did everyone else.

"Holy Fuck, this is some Jerry Springer shit!" Emmett said looking like he could almost laugh.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. This _was_ something you would see on Jerry Springer at 2am following 'my mom is my sister'.

"But Alice, Bella you both look about the same size…Did you both get pregnant at the same time?" Rosalie spoke for the first time today seeming genuinely curious.

"Oh no we didn't get pregnant at the same time." Alice said smiling. "I'm having twins!" she almost sang.

"Oh okay good that makes sense." Rosalie said smiling; she didn't seem upset at all.

The tension was so thick in the room you could probably have cut it with a very dull butter knife.

"So…let's get packing!" Emmett finally broke the silence.

* * *

**Emmett and Rosalie are finally in the story! **

**Don't forget! Let me know what you think! If you love it, hate it, whatever! Just let me know! =]  
**


	9. Yes Sir

**Snaps for Jamie for editing, even though she had homework to do.**

**Special thanks to EVERYONE that has reviewed so far! I really really really appreciate it! =]  
**

**I hope this chapter will make everyone not hate Jasper so much, he had a reason for what he did. **

**Remember Stephenie Meyer is the the epitome of awesome that owns the Twilight Characters, not little old me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Jasper POV**

"Jasper, you need to get serious about school." My father's stern face looked down to me as it normally did.

"Yes sir." I said sounding more like one of his employees than his son.

"You will need to be completely focused, be at the top of your game."

"I know sir." I felt like a damn dog. I have never been able to disobey him. My father is a powerful man, and being the son of a famous surgeon I had to, 'amount to something.' I had to be perfect.

His face changed from stern to disgust.

"This…girl you've been seeing, are you serious about her?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm very serious about _Bella._" I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"She is going to hold you back; you need to stop seeing her, now." He said like it was as easy as taking out the trash.

"But Dad, I love her." I said talking back to him for the first time in my life.

"You heard me, Jasper!" He raised his voice and pounded his fist on the old mahogany desk in his study. "If you do not drop this…this _girl_…you will have to find a way to pay for your education yourself. No son of mine will be distracted from being great by a _fling_."

Stop seeing my Bella? He wants me to drop the one thing in this world that makes me truly happy. She is the one person who understands me and loves me for who I am _now_, not who I will become one day. She wasn't even aware of my family or my 'breeding' when she met me. Unlike anyone I had ever been friends with, she had a pure loving heart, she was the one bright star in my constant night.

The only thing I could do was agree. My hands were tied and no matter how much I loved her, my father's wrath would always be stronger.

"Yes sir." I said with clinched teeth and walked out of the study.

I called Bella, she sounded so tense. She couldn't possibly know the news I was about to tell her, the pain I was about to inflict her with. I didn't want this. I would have married her had I been anyone else's child, if my life had been not one of burden and expectations. She blamed her anxiety on being tired and stressed. She always did worry too much.

I arrived at Bella's house exactly at seven, as I had promised. My stomach was turning as I walked up to the door, I did not want to do this.

Opening the door before I even knocked I was met with a very gorgeous but very frazzled looking Bella.

The car ride to the restaurant was silent. I couldn't bring myself to speak and I definitely was not worthy of her voice because of what I was about to do to her. I knew why I was nervous, but what could be bothering her? Maybe she was feeding off my nervous energy and it was affecting her.

I chickened out about a thousand times. I tried to subtly bring it up, but then decided against it at the last second switching the subject to the weather or what she was eating. Stop being so cowardly Jasper, just get it over with. The longer you wait the worse it will hurt her.

"Bella I-," I started but was interrupted by her beautiful voice.

"Jasper I need-," She said at the same time.

"No you go first." She said.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something very important." I said and felt my body stiffen, trying not to run away or vomit.

"Okay…" She sounded concerned and leaned in toward me.

"This is hard for me to say. You have no idea how hard this is for me." I paused trying to keep myself calm. "Well, I got accepted into the University of Washington in the pre-med program, and seeing as it's such a big opportunity for me, I've decided to accept the spot." I said already pleading for her to understand and not make me say it. Not make me verbally break her heart.

Her eyes lit up, she looked so relieved and genuinely happy for me. I literally felt my heart rip at her care and concern for me. "That is amazing!" she said her lips spreading into a magnificent smile. I had to look away, she was so happy I couldn't just rip the rug out from under her, but I had to. "Wait… why do you look upset?" she asked her eyebrows knitting together.

"I love you, you know that, but I think we need to take a break, I need to focus on school and my grades." I said quickly, wanting to get it over with.

Oh God, she's going to cry, this is terrible I am a horrible person with horrible parents and a horrible life.

"You don't want to be with me anymore?" she whispered looking down.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you, you know that." I heard my voice crack. "I just think it's best if we take a break."

"So you want to take a _four year _break," her voice raised, she was getting angry.

I captured her eyes, looking into them hoping, pleading, for her to understand how badly this hurt me. "Please Bella, you have on idea how hard this is for me, but it's what has to be done."

She cried, and I just watched as each tear fell form her face. I was in so much pain. The love of my life was sitting in front of me, broken and vulnerable and I couldn't even reach out and hold her or care for her anymore.

I ran my hand through my hair trying to find some solution trying to help her how I could. "Bella…" I felt as if I could cry myself. I couldn't help myself, I had to try and comfort her I reached my hand forward placing it on her delicate arm but she ripped it away with fury and hurt in her eyes.

She stood up and ran out of the restaurant, there goes my life, my love, my star. I felt the blackness surround me.

After paying I headed home. I tried to distract myself, but nothing seemed to even remotely distract me from my pain.

Nausea set in and the constant vision her crying face was making me dizzy. I knew it would hurt her, hurt her badly to see me again, but I had to see her I had to check and see if she was alright.

I drove to Bella's house and after knocking for awhile I decided to let myself in. I knew she was here; her truck was outside. I also knew Sarah, her best friend, was here seeing her blue Volkswagen parked outside.

"I think you should tell him." I heard Sarah say through Bella's bedroom door.

I knocked and heard Bella's voice tell me to come in.

"Tell me what?" I said my voice caring and wondering as I walked to sit next to her on the bed.

I watched her eyes dart from me to Sarah looking panicked.

"Why are you here?" she tried to change the subject.

"You left the restaurant pretty upset, so I came to see if you were okay. And I know you, Bella, stop trying to change the subject. What do you have to tell me?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you care if I'm okay, or what I have to say?" She asked her eyes filled with anger.

This is killing me, she thinks I don't care. Well, I suppose I would think the same if the tables were turned. "Bella I love you, you know that."

Sarah said something from where she was standing, but I couldn't pay attention to her right now with my Bella upset right in front of me.

"I know you _loved_ me but…" tears began to well in her eyes again.

I held her gaze; she needed to understand I did not want to do this. "Bella, please," I begged I would get down on my knees if I had to. "You know why I had to do this."

"I…I…just don't understand." She looked so confused.

I had to end this I had to make her think I didn't want her, as much as it went against what I wanted, I had to hurt her, but how?

"Look. I'm really sorry that this has to hurt you so much. I never wanted to hurt you. It's just what's best. Trust me."

"Sure, break her heart at Chili's, then, 'trust me,' pssht whatever." I heard that comment made by Sarah, and it burned my soul.

I glared at her; she knew nothing about the situation, but to be fair, I was the only one who knew about the situation fully.

"Now what do you have to tell me, Bells?" I tried to smile and look as happy as possible for her.

Bella looked to Sarah for reassurance. This worried me, this had to be big.

"What is it, Bella?"

"I'm…pregnant," she whispered.

I felt all the color rush out of my face. She's pregnant. The love of my life is carrying my child. This is wonderful and awful all at the same time. My father would be furious, he didn't even want me dating Bella, let alone reproducing with her.

My heart ripped again. I had to hurt her, this would be the way to have her not try and follow me, she would have to hate me.

"You're what!?" I almost shouted, trying to make my voice sound harsh.

She started to cry again.

"Pregnant," she said again.

Sarah then latched onto Bella holding her close. Oh, how I wished I could be the one holding her, comforting her, even rejoicing for the life of our child. But I can't.

"Oh God, are you sure?" I tried to sound upset.

She nodded.

"I took a test…and it was positive."

I had an idea, a way she would hate me and want me out of her life. I felt disgusted with myself, for even thinking it, but it would work.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" she looked confused.

"Are you going to keep it or get rid of it?" I hardened my face and felt my stomach churn.

"I'm keeping it, of course!" she sounded appalled.

"It's going to ruin your life you know." I held back tears as I spoke, I didn't mean that, I didn't mean a word of it.

"And why would you even care, you jerk!? It's not like you care about anything besides yourself, obviously," Sarah said from beside her. She was right, I am a jerk.

"It won't ruin my life! I want this baby! How could you want to kill something that you don't even know yet; that is part of you!?" She yelled through her tears. My heart ripped for what seemed like the millionth time that day. I had to finish this, to leave and let her forget me.

"I can't deal with his right now," I said coldly, and walked out of the room.

Sarah was right; I had walked out on the best thing in my life. She yelled at me and chased me all the way out to my car.

When safely inside my car I sobbed as I drove, having to pull over halfway home. I cried more than I had ever cried in my entire life. I was a terrible person, with an awful family. I didn't deserve Bella and her perfection.

* * *

**So what do y'all think!? **

**I have an idea! Let me know by reviewing and telling me! Hate it, love it, whatever just let me know. **

**I need feed back to make the story better.**

**Next chapter we will unravel more of the mystery that is Jasper.  
**


	10. Coffee Stains

**This chapter was edited by "the amazing Jamie!" **

**This is another Jasper POV chapter I hope it explains why he is so angry at Bella now.**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Midterm exams and Spring break vacation have been keeping me super busy!**

**Remember SM owns everyone except Sarah, Bella's baby and Alice's babies! **

* * *

**Chapter 10 "Coffee Stains"**

**Jasper POV**

_When safely inside my car I sobbed as I drove, having to pull over halfway home. I cried more than I had ever cried in my entire life. I was a terrible person, with an awful family. I didn't deserve Bella and her perfection._

A few weeks had gone by and I hated myself more and more with every day. I needed to be with my Bella. She was probably so scared and alone.

A realization snapped in my brain. I was being so selfish. She was pregnant and alone. Why? Because I'm a coward that can't stand up to his own father.

I knew what I had to do. I packed up my clothes and a few belongings and threw them in my car. I started driving to Bella's small house in the outskirts of the small town. I pulled over on my way.

My hands shook as I decided to do what was right. Still being cowardly I decided to call my father and stand up to him instead of doing it face to face. I took a deep breath and dialed the number to his home office, where he always was.

"Hello?" His voice was filled with its permanent coldness.

"Dad, I need to tell you something. Don't try to interrupt me, I just need to say this." I said taking another breath to steady me.

He didn't say anything, but I didn't hear a dial tone. He must still be on there.

"I love Bella. I know in my heart that we are meant to be together. I know the consequences of what I'm doing, and I accept them. I know you don't approve and it doesn't matter anymore. I've spent my entire life trying to impress you and I am tired of it." I knew he was listening now because of the angry breathing on the other end. "I will be great, without your help or money and my life with Bella will be good." I said confidently.

"Don't you dare come back here once you've ruined your life." That was all he said before I heard the click followed by a dial tone.

I shuddered realizing his words mimicked the words I had told Bella about the baby ruining her life.

I knew this was how he would react. I couldn't bring myself to be upset or sad about it. I got to be with my Bella, she would be so happy if she ever forgave me. She had to, once I explained everything.

I threw my car into drive and took off toward Bella's house.

Thoughts of me and my Bella filled my head, with the baby, our baby. Sure it would be hard to get by at first, but we would find a way.

I arrived at Bella's street expecting to see her old rusty Chevy parked in its normal spot right in front of her small white house, but it wasn't.

Confused, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bella's number. _We're sorry, but the number you dialed has been disconnected. _Damn it!

Sarah! She would know where Bella is! I quickly dialed her number.

"What do you want?" She hissed into the phone.

"I know you probably hate me right now, I hate me right now. I need to get a hold of Bella, I made a terrible mistake." I said begging.

"Pfft. Damn right you did!" She said with her normal attitude, you don't mess with Bella around Sarah; she'll put you through hell, literally.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I'd rather be telling Bella I'm sorry. Can you please tell me where she is or give me her new number; I really need to talk to her." I felt my voice crack.

"Why should I? She did the right thing by finally getting over your sorry ass." She almost yelled.

I was slightly taken back the comment that she got over me, but I didn't have time to look into that right now.

"Sarah please, listen to me, I need to talk to her. I love her, I want the baby!" I almost shouted.

"You should have thought of that sooner." She said before hanging up the phone.

"SHIT!" I yelled and hit my steering wheel sobbing.

I put my car into drive and floored the gas pedal. Tears streaming from my eyes as I flew down the street. Not sure where I was going but I needed to go somewhere, I needed something to get my mind off of this…yeah fat chance of that happening.

I flicked on the radio and wiped the tears from my eyes, maybe the radio would make me feel a little better, doubt it, but it's worth a try.

_Called her momma,  
cried like a baby to her best friend,_

_If they've seen her they ain't saying,  
they ain't saying.  
Now I'm cursing like a fool,  
praying it ain't too late,  
all I wanna do is fix my mistakes.  
Find her, beg her, for one more try,  
until then damn it I'll.._

_Be driving like hell,  
flying like crazy down the highway,  
calling everyone we know,  
stopping any place she might be,  
going anywhere she might go.  
Beating on the dash,  
screaming out her name at the windshield,  
tears soaking up my face._

I flicked off the radio, fuck you Blake Shelton. That song just made me feel worse I was totally disgusted with myself.

My car had taken me to the busiest street in town. Pulling into a parking space, I barely stopped before throwing it into park.

I wasn't sure where I was going, I needed to walk, vent, and try to calm down. I will find Bella; I promised myself and started walking- well power walking, really- down the street.

As I flew by the little café at the end of the block, I saw the familiar face I had fallen in love with. Same long brown hair that flowed down her back so gracefully, her pale white skin that looked so perfect next to her blush, her big brown eyes framed by her perfect lashes.

My feet carried me toward her; I can't believe it I actually found her.

I came to a sudden and heart shattering halt.

A tall bronze haired guy placed his arm around _my _Bella. Holding her closely, exactly how I wish I could.

The same guy pulled her close. This could be a friendly embrace; why am I freaking out? He is probably just a new friend. I felt my breathing become jagged and my face get hot.

She got up on her tippy toes, much as she had done with me, and kissed him. That definitely was not _just _friendly.

My world came spiraling down. She had moved on. What the hell am I supposed to do now? She is pregnant with _my_ child not his! Why would he even want anything to do with her?

One tear of anger streamed down my face as I turned around and stormed off down the street.

"Oh, sorry!" A tiny voice sang from below me as I ran into the figure as she was coming out of the door.

Of course I ran into someone, as if my day couldn't get any worse.

Oh, but of course it could! Hot coffee that was once in a cup in her hand is now all over my new button down shirt. Fuck my life!

I looked down at the small framed girl. Her eyes were wide she was staring at me in shock. "I am sooo sorry!" she looked mortified and began to wipe my shirt with napkins trying to soak up all the scalding coffee.

"It's alright." I said as my expression softened, I felt a little bad for the girl. My anger toward Bella shouldn't be let out on her.

I took a deep breath and tried my best to smile.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I was in a hurry to get home and I shouldn't have just ran out like that." she rambled frantically trying to apologize for _me _running into _her._

"It's okay." I said smiling the warmest smile I could and looking into her eyes.

"Here come to my apartment, it's just down the street. My roommates shouldn't be home for awhile; I'll get you cleaned up." The tiny girl grabbed my hand and yanked me down the street past toward her home.

While on our way I was dragged past the same café I saw Bella and _him_ at. The fury and heartbreak washed over me again.

If she can move on, so can I.

We were in her apartment before I could count to one hundred.

"Here you sit on the couch and I'll go get you a shirt to change into while I was your shirt." She said walking through a door and came back out with a shirt in hand.

She strolled over and sat next to me. She actually was very attractive. She had huge bright eyes and short, spiky, jet black hair. Her body was petite and she had the perfect curves for her size.

"Thank you." I said smiling my most charming smile.

"You're welcome. Now take your shirt off." She said with a hint of suggestiveness in her voice.

* * *

**Remember! Before people starting throwing rocks at me, Jasper was really really really hurt because Bella moved on so quickly so he is going to get even with her. Hence when he says "If she can move on, so can I." Just wanted to clear that up. =]  
**

**Review and let me know if you liked it! **

**I know I did a little fading to black, but I think y'all will get the drift.**


	11. Bliss

**First of all thanks goes to the fabulous Liana for editing! **

**Second, this may be my favorite chapter so far! Just thought y'all should know that! =]**

**Third, Stephenie Meyer owns it all! Besides Sarah, Bella's baby and Alice's babies. **

**I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, happy reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11 "Bliss"**

Edward and I had now moved into Emmett and Rosalie's house. They lived in a medium sized ranch style home. Emmett and Rosalie were only twenty, but because of the Cullen family fortune, that seemed never ending, they could afford a home while still in college.

The home was wonderful, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Every room was decorated to perfection. I had learned from Rosalie that Emmett, Edward and Alice's mother Esme had decorated the entire place as well as given it to Emmett and Rosalie as a wedding gift.

Edward and I shared a room and even had our own bathroom. Rosalie and Emmett had allowed us to store all of the baby furniture in the spare bed room. Looking at all of the baby things made my heart sink as I remembered the tiny pixie like girl who bought them for me.

"Good Morning." I was pulled out of my trance like thinking by Rosalie pouring a cup of coffee.

"Morning." I smiled at her as she made her way to the table to sit across from me.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Rose smiled at me looking genuinely curious as to how I was.

"Well I've already been sick, so everything should be okay until the heart burn kicks in." I joked taking another bite of my waffles.

"How far along are you Bella? If you don't mind me asking." She asked then sipped a drink of her steaming coffee.

"About six months, I actually have a doctors appointment today." I said feeling a rush of joy surge though me.

"Oh that's great! Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" She looked a little sad; I made a mental note to ask her why.

"Nope, actually we're finding out today!" I said smiling like a goofball I'm sure.

"That's wonderful, you have to tell me as soon as you find out!" she gushed with me.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" I asked a little nervously pushing the waffles around on my plate.

"Sure anything." She said with kind eyes.

"At the apartment…you seemed so…okay with everything. Why?" I asked.

She shifted her weight uncomfortably in her chair. I have never seen Rosalie this awkward before, she was one of the most beautiful confident people I had ever met.

"I…well…no one really knows about this besides Emmett," she took a deep breath. "When I was your age, seventeen, I found out I was pregnant. My boyfriend at the time was the father, I realize now that he was a real jerk and would have made a terrible dad, but I had this hopeful idea that we would have the family and white picket fence. Well I had a miscarriage and lost the baby." Her face became even more heartbreaking. "I was distraught; I thought nothing in my life would be right again until I met Emmett. You aren't alone Bella, I've been where you are and I know how you feel and it's scary as hell, but that baby is a miracle and you are so lucky to have Edward who loves you and the baby."

"Oh Rose I'm so sorry!" I jumped out of my chair to hug her.

"Oh it's okay Bella," she said dabbing her eyes with a paper towel. "I just wanted to let you know you weren't alone and you can talk to me about anything."

I felt tears brim in my eyes, "thank you."

"Morning babe!" Emmett's thunderous voice filled the room. He walked over and kissed Rosalie on the cheek then looked up at me. "And pregnant babe!" he added and they both giggled.

Emmett was so happy go lucky, he made everything seem fun or made a joke of it. I seemed to always be laughing or smiling around him, I loved Edward's family. They seemed light years away from my run away mother and my father who disowned me.

"Morning Emmett." I said with a smile.

"So what time is your appointment Bella?" she asked as Emmett sat down next to her with a bowl of lucky charms.

"At 10." I said glancing at the clock. "Oh no I have to go wake up Edward and get ready."

I jumped up from my chair and walked toward mine and Edward's room. We had decided to keep his furniture because it was all bigger than mine. My bedroom furniture was being stored for when we found our own place.

Edward was fast asleep on the bed, exactly the way I left him. His face was so peaceful when he slept.

Sitting down next to him on the bed, I placed a small delicate kiss on his lips. The corner of his lips turned up into my favorite crooked smile.

Not stopping, I placed light kisses up and down his jaw line. His arms wrapped around my back and pulled me closer.

My hands moved from my sides up his perfect body and knotted into his hair. I pulled back and looked at his face, his eyes were now open and he was smiling at me, his gorgeous green eyes sparkling.

Without any warning he pulled me in closer and kissed me passionately. My head was spinning, good lord he was good at this. I glided my tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he eagerly allowed me.

While he was still ravishing my mouth his hand moved gracefully from my back down to my backside, then to my thigh and stopped at the back of my knee. He then pulled my leg up and hitched it around his hip.

"Edward," I breathed, begging him. I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted to feel him.

He didn't answer me he just moved his hot wet kisses down my neck, kissing and sucking in all the right places.

My breathing became uneven and strained. "Edward" I repeated in an almost moan.

"Yes love?" he answered between kisses.

"I wan-." I was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Bella, you need to get a move on, you're doctor's appointment is in an hour." Rosalie's voice came through the door. Emmett was laughing behind her and I heard a loud smacking noise.

Edward sighed. "Come on love let's go get dressed.

I reluctantly got out of bed after placing one more kiss on his perfect lips.

My closet was now filled with maternity clothes since my baby bump was definitely noticeable now. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt that fit perfectly over the bump in between my hips.

I ran a brush through my hair and was ready to go.

The drive went by quickly and was filled with comfortable silence.

This time we didn't sit awkwardly in the waiting room with all the other couples, we were one of those excited couples, waiting to find out the sex of the baby.

"Isabella Swan." The same nurse called my name.

After my weight and vitals were taken Edward and I were left alone in the room waiting on Dr. Webber.

"Would you like a boy or a girl?" Edward asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as he or she is healthy." I said with a smile.

"Which do you want?" I asked, and suddenly regretted it. He shouldn't have to feel like the father in this situation, because he wasn't. And I certainly didn't want him to think I expected him to act like the father of my baby.

He looked a little taken back, but not mad, like he wasn't expecting me to ask him.

"Well," he looked like he was putting a lot of thought into his answer. "If it's a girl, well a girl could wrap me around her finger, especially if she looks and acts just like you," he smiled at me. "But if it was a boy I would be able to throw a ball around with him, and boys love their mommas, but I would have to say I agree with you, as long as he or she is healthy." He smiled that crooked smile and brushed a lock of hair off of my forehead.

I felt tears come into my eyes. He wanted to be in the baby's life. Before I could cry someone knocked on the door.

"Good morning Bella." Dr. Webber said walking into the exam room. "How are you doing today?" she asked with a smile.

"Doing good…excited." I said so ready for her to hurry up and tell me whether it was a boy or girl. Edward had made both sound so wonderful. I would honestly be elated with either.

"Well then let's get this show on the road." She joked and brought over the sonogram machine.

She lifted my shirt up to right under my chest and pulled the stretchy part of the pants down then placed a cold gel on my lower stomach.

Edward reached for my hand before she put the machine on my stomach and moved it around.

A picture of the baby's profile came into view, and I couldn't take it anymore. Tears streamed down my face. That was _my_ baby on there. Sure you see babies all the time, but this one was part of me, I loved him or her already, more than anything in the world.

Edward's face was pure fascination as he stared at the screen. He looked down to me and smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on him.

"It looks like we have a little girl here." Dr. Webber said with a smile.

Edward pulled me into a hug and I cried even more than before. A baby girl, I'm having a baby girl. I had never been happier in my life.

The doctor printed out pictures and cleaned off my stomach.

I practically skipped to the car. Staring at the little picture as I walked, I was on cloud nine.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Edward asked after we were on our way home.

"No I haven't really thought about it." I said honestly. I hadn't had time to think about names with everything that had been going on.

"Do _you_ have any names picked out?" I asked really curious.

"Actually," he started looking over at me and smiling. "I do have a few names picked out, that I've always loved since I was a child."

I just stared at him, shocked and so happy he had thought about it before. He did want to be a part of her life.

"Well lets hear them." I said smiling like a goofball back at him. I was so happy right now, even more than before.

"Well I've always loved the name Elizabeth. It was my grandmother's name. And I've always wanted it in my child's name." he said a bit sheepishly.

"That's such a pretty classic name Edward, I love it!" I said genuinely I really did love it, and wanted it in my baby girl's name.

I made a mental note to buy a book of baby names as soon as possible. I was so excited!

"Edward, I miss Alice." I said my expression dropping a little.

"I know you do," he said running his hand through his perfectly messy hair. "You should call her, try to work something out."

"I should, I can still be friends with her and not have to see _him_." I said him like it was a dirty word.

Before he could answer we were pulled into the drive way. I made my way up the stairs the picture of my baby girl in my hands, practically running to show Rosalie and Emmett.

I threw the front door open and ran into the kitchen to see the faces of three people I loved very much. Alice's big sparkling eyes were focused on me. "Alice!" I nearly screamed then ran to hug her. "I missed you so much, we were just talking about you, and now you're here!" I rambled, so happy to have my friend back.

"I missed you too Bella!" she sang and hugged me back just as tightly as I hugged her. "Can we please talk in private, I have some things I need to say." She said her voice kind and pleading.

"Yeah sure, of course." I said leading her back to mine and Edward's bedroom.

Once the door was shut she sat down on our bed and motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Bella, I am so sorry for everything. I probably seemed like a huge bitch this whole time, but really that's not how it was." She said wringing her tiny hands.

"I know Alice." I said placing my hand on hers.

"I was just stuck in a very bad situation. Leave the best friend I've ever had to be with the man I love, or be with my best friend and lose the father of my babies and the man I love." She sighed. "I was just trying to be happy for everyone, and trying to magically make it all work." She placed her head in her hands. "It was eating me alive Bella, seeing you so unhappy around Jasper, and seeing him be so uncomfortable around you. I was so torn." Tears streaked down her cheek.

"Oh Alice!" I said pulling her into a hug. "We can still be friends, best friends, nothing has changed between us."

She pulled away from my hug and smiled. "Wait, Rose said you had an appointment today, to find out the sex of the baby!" she bounced up and down excitedly.

"Come on lets go in the kitchen so I can tell everyone." I said pulling her by the hand into the kitchen.

Edward immediately moved to my side and placed his arm around my waist.

"For the record I'm just saying that I've thought it was a girl the entire time." Alice said from her perch on the counter.

"It's a girl!" I said practically bouncing in place.

"Oh my goodness!" Rosalie smiled and came over to hug me.

"That's awesome Bells!" Emmett congratulated then pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Told ya!" Alice squealed from the counter and jumped down to hug me again. "This means pink! Lots and lots of pink!" she grabbed a pen and pad and began to write down everything I would need to bring a bouncing baby girl into the world.

The rest of the day went on fairly normal. Rose and Emmett took us all to dinner to celebrate, and I of course ate for two. Knowing I would definitely regret that in the morning.

Edward and I were not back in our room, lying in bed watching a movie. A sort of tradition we were starting to form.

I looked up at him; his face was so immaculate it almost hurt to look at him. I couldn't help myself. My lips softly brushed his.

"What was that for?" he asked jokingly, "not that I object."

His strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to his gorgeous body.

"Because I love you." I said kissing him again, longer are deeper this time.

His hands traveled up and down my back. I loved the way his hands felt, he always somehow just knew how I loved to be touched.

His kisses moved from my lips to my neck. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked after he had moved down to my cover my collar bone in kisses.

"Anything." I breathed out.

"What were you going to say this morning, before Rose interrupted us?" he moved his hands up and down my sides and they found their way under the thin material still only moving up and down my sides.

I felt the burn of a blush in my cheeks and I bit my bottom lip. "You can tell me love, there's no need to be embarrassed." he said with such love in his voice, I believed him.

He moved his face back to eye level with me. "I was just….going to say….that," I took in a deep breath and let it out. "That I want you." I said looking him straight in his dazzling emerald eyes.

"You have me," he smiled then placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I know that," I tried to be subtle, "but I mean I _want_ you…to make love to me." my cheeks blazed with the last statement.

His face went serious for a moment then his warm loving smile was back, probably not wanting to hurt my feelings.

"Bella love, are you sure?" he asked stroking my face.

"I've never been more sure of anything." I said confidently wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him so passionately I could feel it in my bones to prove it to him.

He kissed me back with the same need. He wanted this too. My heart soared and I felt I could fly.

His hands moved their way back up my shirt as he continued kissing me with every ounce of passion his body had to offer. He broke our kiss only to take my light night shirt off and throw it to the floor then his mouth was back on mine.

I then removed the pajama shorts and panties I had been wearing that day. I was completely exposed and had never felt more comfortable. I felt so safe with Edward; nothing could get to me, even my own insecurities.

He made fast work getting rid of his own boxers and appraised my body. He looked at me like I was the best prize he could have ever received. He was so wrong though, he was the prize, the wonderful thing to be won here, not me. I was so thankful to have him in my life, he was truly an angel.

"Beautiful." He whispered adoringly, more to himself than for me to hear. A small blush crept up on my cheeks and a crooked smile appeared on his face, my favorite crooked smile.

My body ached with need for him. I knotted my hands in his hair and pulled him down onto me my mouth placing delicate kisses on his.

The kisses slowly became more passionate as his hands roamed over every inch of my body. We were taking this slowly, wanting to savor every moment of our first time together.

"I love you." He said kissing my jaw line and positioning himself over me.

"I love you too." I said my voice barely a whisper.

He stared right into my eyes seeming to ask permission. I placed a passionate kiss on his lips and with that he entered me. My world was colored with bliss and passion as he rocked his hips against mine. I felt complete, like a whole person now. Edward really was my other half and I was ecstatic that we fit together like perfect pieces of a puzzle.

The spring in my lower stomach coiled tighter and tighter until finally my world exploded and soon so did his. My mind was spinning and butterflies took flight in my stomach.

I laid in Edward's arms the rest of the night. I laid my head on his chest and the gentle rise and fall of his chest rocked me into a very content slumber.

* * *

**So there you go! The sex of the baby and the first lemon!**

**Let me know what you think by reviewing! **

**I'm open to ideas for the name of Bella's baby and Alice's babies! I'm interested in what y'all pick out! **

**=] See y'all next chapter!  
**


	12. Grandparents

**Okay it's 4am and I am exhausted . This will be short sweet and to the point. **

**A big round of applause for Liana for editing this chapter!**

**SM owns it all!**

**Read on!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12 "Grandparents"**

"Abigail?" Edward asked, the baby name book I had purchased in his hands.

He looked so adorable in his pajamas with the book he had been studying for what seemed like at least an hour.

"Eh." I said scrunching my nose and popped another olive in my mouth.

"Kelsey?" he flipping through a few pages.

"I knew a Kelsey in high school." I said with a shudder. He chuckled at my action.

"Okay no Kelsey, how about," A large smile spread across his face. "Lainey?" he said it with so much love, like he already knew that was her name.

"I love it!" I said jumping into his arms. "It's perfect! Lainey Elizabeth."

Shock washed over his face then his lips curled into a smile, he looked touched. "Lainey Elizabeth? Really?"

I nodded and matched his smile on his face. "Bella that is..."

"Perfect." I finished and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Our kiss was interrupted by the shrill ring of his cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered in his normal velvety voice, after pulling the phone out of his pocket. "Hey Mom!" He sounded extremely excited. "I'm doing fine, how are you?...A visit? Really?...Dad too? That's great!...I have someone very special I'd like you to meet." He said then flashed me a gorgeous smile. "Okay see you tomorrow Mom…I love you too...Bye."

Edward had a huge smile on his face.

"What was that about?" I asked wanting to know the full conversation.

"My parents are coming to visit; they'll get here tomorrow morning." He said extremely excited. I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest, secretly I wished I had a family like his, one that cared for each other and actually showed emotions.

"Edward…" I said barely as whisper as I looked down at my protruding stomach.

"Don't worry love," he said pulling me closer to him on the bed. "They will love you, and Lainey." He moved his hand down to my stomach then kissed where his hand was.

I smiled but couldn't push the worry out of my mind. "How will they not care that you are with someone who is pregnant with someone else's baby." I felt ashamed, but not about Lainey more about getting myself into this situation in the first place.

"They won't care, because I'm happy."

When he said it, it seemed so simple, like that was the only thing that mattered. That might be how it _should_ be, but that is definitely not how the world_ is_ most of the time. I just knew his parents wouldn't approve of me, that I would be seen as a teen slut that is just taking advantage of their son and his money.

The thought made me sick at my stomach. That was not how it was at all. I could never take advantage of anyone, let alone the man I loved. His money meant nothing to me, I hated every single time he insisted he spent money on me.

"I'm just afraid they'll think I'm a slut." I said placing my head in my hands, ashamed.

Edward's eyes widened at my comment and he reached down and placed a hand on my cheek, lifting my face up to look him straight into his intense eyes.

"Bella, listen to me. They would never think something like that about you. I swear." His voice was not harsh but had a powerful edge to it.

"What would you think if you saw us together Edward?" I asked my hands balled into fists, he had to be lying. No parent was that wonderful and accepting. "And it's not even your baby!" I said and instantly regretted it. Damn hormones.

He looked hurt. How could I have stooped that low? He had been nothing but wonderful and I had hit him below the belt for no reason at all.

"I would think that we were in love and in this together," He said calmly his eyes probing deep into mine. "Regardless of the fact of whether or not it's my baby."

I felt like my heart was being ripped into shreds and could explode with joy at the same time. He cared so much and was so loving, I didn't disserve such a wonderful man. Tears filled my eyes and began to stream down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Edward…" I sobbed. "It's just…I'm so nervous…you mean so much to me…and this is big." Sobs continued to rip through me.

"Shhh love," He said stroking my face gently. "I know you're nervous, but they will love you. I promise." He said rocking me in his arms.

*****Next Day*****

"Mom! Dad!" Emmett exclaimed in his booming voice as two of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen walked through the room. No wonder all their children are so beautiful.

Esme was a little taller than me and had long caramel colored hair. It was curled and fell past her shoulders; her emerald green eyes matched Edward's and her pale skin went wonderfully with all of her angelic features. Carlisle had short blonde hair that was impeccably styled, his skin was pale as well and his warm brown almost gold eyes warmed my heart. They were both so warm and inviting, I could tell even before I heard them speak.

Emmett bounded over to them and pulled both Esme and Carlisle into a huge bear hug.

"Emmett!" Esme exclaimed and hugged him back a look of pure glee on her face.

"Put me down son!" Carlisle joked with him and then let out a laugh.

"Rose!" Esme said affectionately after Emmett finally released her and pulled Rosalie into a hug. "You look even more gorgeous than the last time I saw you!" she complimented holding her at arm's length away and looking her over.

"Thanks Esme." Rose smiled. "You're looking great yourself!" she smiled a huge smile at her mother in law.

"Rosalie." Carlisle smiled at her and pulled her into a hug as well.

"Edward! My baby boy!" Esme gushed as she moved quickly over to Edward and pulled him into her arms. "I missed you!"

"I've missed you too Mom." Edward said smiling a smile that made him look about five years old. He was right, boys do love their moms.

"It's good to see you son." Carlisle hugged Edward after Esme.

Edward had instinctually stepped slightly in front of me which was doing a good job at hiding my baby belly. I didn't want that to be the first thing his parents saw.

"And who is the beautiful lady you are hiding behind you?" Esme said studying me with kind eyes.

Shifting to my side Edward then put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan." He said with so much pride in his voice.

I smiled nervously, I wanted to speak, to do anything besides just stand there and look like an incompetent idiot.

Esme's eyes moved downward and focused in on my baby belly that was more than noticeable now.

"Oh Edward! Why didn't you tell us we were going to be grandparents!?" She said looking like she could explode with joy at any moment.

My hands went clammy and my heart rate started to speed up. This is it, the point where either they love or hate me for the rest of my life with Edward. I looked up at Edward begging him with my eyes not to make me have to be the one to explain. Poor Esme's heart would break when she found out that it wasn't her grandchild.

Edward understood my plea and cleared his throat.

"Um…well, actually…that's what we need to talk about." He said looking nervously at his parents.

Esme's face fell, "Okay…"

"Let's all sit down first," I said walking over to the kitchen table. My knees were shaking and I didn't want to risk falling and hurting the baby.

Rosalie and Emmett left the room to give the four of us some privacy, Emmett flashed me a thumbs up before finally exiting.

Carlisle placed his arm around the back of Esme's chair then looked at us with curious eyes. "So, what is this all about?"

I bit my bottom lip, as I often did when I was nervous. "Well you aren't _exactly_ going to be grandparents." I said looking down embarrassed.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Esme said, still looking calm, although her eyebrows were knit together with confusion.

Edward took my hand in his under the table and began rubbing soothing circles into it.

"You see," he began running his free hand through his hair. "The baby isn't mine." Pain flickered through his eyes and my heart sank for the millionth time. No one will ever understand how badly I wished this was Edward's baby. He was my everything, my life, my light. He deserved to be the father of Lainey.

Esme's face looked shocked then caring again; her eyes flickered between us then settled on Edward.

"So are you and Bella together?" She asked looking like she was trying to get everything straight.

Edward looked admiringly at me then smiled and looked back at his parents.

"Yes, we are." He was practically glowing. "And, I plan to adopt the baby; we are going to be a family."

"You're going to do what?" I said my voice higher than normal. My face probably looked completely shocked, because I was. He wanted to adopt my baby and be a real family. He wanted to be her father, and was willing to do it legally.

He shifted to look at me in his seat. "I've thought about this, and I want the baby to be ours, both of ours. I want to raise the baby together and be a proper family."

"Edward, are you absolutely sure? You're only nineteen. Are you sure you want to take on being a father?" I asked quietly.

His green eyes pierced into my soul and he took my face into his hands.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole entire life. I love you and the baby. You're both are my life now."

I didn't care that his parents were watching, or that this wasn't helping my 'slut' image I was trying so hard to fight against. My lips instantly met his after hearing those amazing words come out of his perfect lips.

"So does this mean we are grandparents again!?" Esme asked almost bouncing in her seat.

Edward pulled away from our spectacular kiss we were sharing and grinned at his parents. "Yes it does."

Before I knew it I was pulled into a warm hug by Esme. "Welcome to the family." Esme whispered into my ear.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and whispered back "Thank you Esme."

Carlisle was grinning like a fool at Edward and shook his hand and said "Congratulations Edward." And patted him on the back, then came over and gave me a loving hug.

"Would either of you like something to drink?" Edward asked after we were settled on the sofas in the living room.

"Oh could I get a cup of coffee honey?" Esme asked smiling a brilliant smile that looked so much like Edward's smile.

"Sure Mom." He said walking to the kitchen pulling me with him.

Once safely in the kitchen I turned toward Edward and looked at him seriously.

"Don't you think they will find out that it's Jasper? They will talk to Alice sooner or later."

Frowning slightly he answered, "Maybe we should tell them the whole story." He said sighing and placing his forehead against mine.

I felt myself start to panic, what if this is the last straw for his parents? They can only handle so much right? I felt my knees go week and caught myself on the counter and Edward was by my side in a moment holding me up. He placed his hand on my cheek trying to calm my small panic attack I was having.

"Bella, Bella, its okay, just breathe, we don't have to tell them now, okay?"

I felt my breathing bring its self back down to normal and my heart slow a little.

"No, they should know…" I almost breathed out.

Holding hands I walked back out with Esme's coffee and placed it on the coffee table in front of her before sitting back down on the couch.

I kept Edward's hand tightly in mine and looked directly at Carlisle and Esme.

"There is more we have to tell you. We want this all out in the open, because we don't want to keep anything from you two." I said nervously.

"What is it dear?" Esme said completely concerned.

"Well…the baby's biological father isn't just anyone." I said nervously, wringing mine and Edward's hands in my lap. I looked up at Edward to finish.

Edward sighed then ran his hand gracefully though his messy hair again. "You see… the biological father is _with_ Alice."

Esme had a very surprised look on her face. "Well that is…interesting, but how did this happen?" I glanced at Carlisle's equally confused face.

"Jasper and Bella had been dating when she became pregnant, he broke up with her and then he met Alice." Edward tried to give the most basic version of the story.

"I met Edward when I moved in with Alice after my father asked me to leave his house." I said finishing off the story timidly.

Edward was just smiling encouragingly me at me and then turned to his parents.

"Oh you poor thing!" Esme exclaimed looking lovingly at me.

I surveyed the expressions on their faces, neither seemed to be mad nor disapproving.

"So you're both okay with this?"

"Of course we are Bella. Edward knows what he wants, and he wants you, which we are delighted about. All we care about is that you two are happy." She said genuinely.

"I completely agree." Carlisle said with a dazzling smile.

"So, do you two know if you are having a boy or a girl yet?" Esme asked excitedly then sipped her coffee.

"She's a girl." I said smiling.

"Did you hear that Carlisle!? We are going to have a granddaughter!" She said with a huge smile on her face and an excited laugh escaping her lips. Carlisle gave her arm an excited squeeze.

Eventually Esme and Carlisle decided to go and have dinner with Alice and Jasper, though I doubt they would know about the second.

Sleep came quickly to me that night and stayed with me. I don't think I moved all night, probably the relief of his parents knowing about everything and not hating me for it. A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders now that at least one set of our parents accepted us.

At my usual six am I woke up and ran straight to the bathroom, this had to stop eventually, right? I hoped and prayed it would soon, I hate puking and it's really starting to get annoying not ever being able to sleep in.

After taking care of my disgusting business I made my way to the kitchen I toasted myself some waffles, smothering them in strawberry jelly and poured a cup of grape juice. Yes I'm fully aware grape juice isn't a breakfast drink, but what Lainey wants Lainey gets. And this morning she just so happens to want grape juice.

"Well that's an interesting breakfast." Esme said as she took the chair across from me at the table.

I nodded, "Yeah, she has me craving some pretty odd things lately." I said placing my hand on my stomach and smiling up at her.

"Oh I remember when I was pregnant with Edward, I wanted olives twenty four seven. Poor Carlisle was out buying two or three jars everyday." She chuckled.

"Olives are the main thing I crave!" I said excited we had something in common.

She just smiled and laughed quietly.

"So Bella," she started looking at me with expectant eyes. "Would you have lunch with me today?"

"Of course Esme," I smiled back. "I would love to."

I decided to let Edward sleep while I got myself ready for lunch with Esme. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice white maternity blouse with a slight vintage feel that was recently added to my closet by Alice.

"So where would you like to eat Bella?" Esme asked me as we both slid into her black BMW.

"Where ever you pick is fine with me." I answered politely.

"I'm not the pregnant one here." She joked.

"Actually Italian food sounds really good." I said biting my lip hoping that was okay with her.

"Sounds great!" She said clicking her seat belt.

The car ride was filled with comfortable silence thankfully. I don't think I could stand really profound questions in such close confines.

The restaurant was a quaint little place. From the outside it looked like it should have been sitting in a neighborhood with other small houses like it. If not for the sign above the door I wouldn't have known it was an Italian restaurant.

Inside the walls were painted a warm burnt orange and the chairs and tables were all mis- matched giving it a very homey feel.

"Table for two." Esme told the hostess before we were sat in a comfortable table for two in the back corner of the restaurant.

"Bella." she said smiling at me.

"Yes?" I asked politely looking up from my menu.

"I just wanted to say that I'm so happy Edward has found you. You have made him so happy" she said practically beaming.

"Thank you so much Esme. I'm so happy I've found him…you have no idea." I said looking down a little.

Her face turned sympathetic, "I know he will take good care of you and the baby, I can see how much he loves you both, just by the way he looks at you." She said like she truly believed it. I believed it too, Edward would take good care of us, he loves us.

"I know he will Esme, I feel like the luckiest person in the world for being able to have him." I said smiling like a fool thinking about my Edward.

She smiled and nodded, "I'm sure he feels the same way about you dear."

A tall blonde woman came and got our order, interrupting our conversation briefly.

"So have you two picked out any names yet?" She asked excitedly leaning closer to me over the table once the waitress was walking away.

"Actually, we have her name picked out already."

"Oh, then let's hear it!" She said almost bouncing in her chair.

"Lainey Elizabeth." I said beaming with pride.

Esme's eyes were brimmed with tears. "That is such a beautiful name." She reached out and placed her hand on my hand. "Thank you for using my mother's name. It means so much to me."

"I loved the name as soon as Edward mentioned it. I just knew it had to be in her name." I said placing my hand on my baby bump rubbing circles into it.

"So when exactly are you due?" She asked grinning excitedly.

"In late January."

"Not too long then!" She looked so happy, I loved her joyous nature.

"Yep, not too long to go, we have almost everything ready except for the gender specific things. We are so ready to meet her." I said with a smile.

"If you need anything you will let me know." She said more of an order than a question.

"Yes, we'll let you know…Esme can I ask you something?" I asked then nervously bit my bottom lip.

"Of course you can sweetie." She said with a gentle smile.

"Well, I've never exactly been close with my mom. She left when I was really young. I always pictured having her there when I had a baby, but that isn't going to happen. What I was wondering is, would you like to be in the room for the birth? I trust Edward but I really need someone who has been through it before with me."

"Oh honey, I would be honored to be in the room for the birth." She said looking touched.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." I said wiping a few tears from my eyes.

* * *

**Woo! Carlisle and Esme! Gotta love 'em!**

**Review and let me know what you think! Pretty please with Edward on top! :]**

**See y'all next chapter!  
**


	13. Our Place

**Hello all!**

**Everyone say thank you to Liana for editing!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all besides Lainey, Sarah, and Alice's babies. **

**Read On!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13 "Our Place"**

"_No you can't take her!" I felt tears stream down my face as I screamed with all the power my lungs had at the retreating figure. My feet felt like they were tied to cement blocks, my legs couldn't move fast enough to catch the familiar figure who was trying to steal my daughter. "JASPER! STOP! Please!" I screamed out in defeat as I doubled over in sobs. _

My eyelids jerked open. I could feel my heart racing in my chest and my breathing was jagged.

I desperately groped for the sheets under me; needing to hold on to something real to bring me back to reality and out of that terrible place my mind had taken me that night. Slowly, very slowly, my pounding heart slowed back to a normal rate and my breathing went back to a steady pace.

In this process I remembered where my reality was. I was safe next to Edward in our room at Rosalie and Emmett's house.

Needing to be closer to him after that horrible dream, I moved myself over toward his side of the bed. He was fast asleep on his back, one arm above his head, that favorite crooked smile of mine playing on his lips.

Just the simple act of placing my head on his gorgeous chest and wrapping my arms around him and holding him close to me, made me calm down instantly. The effect he had on me was amazing, removing ever single concern I had out of me and putting me in a completely blissed-out state.

He stirred beside me and I felt two strong, protective arms wrap around me and pull me closer.

"Good morning love." He said his voice thick with sleep.

"Morning." I said snuggling my face into his chest.

"How did you sleep?" He asked as he played with a piece of my hair that I'm sure looked like a haystack.

"I had a nightmare…" I said trailing off not wanting to think about that devastating scene again.

"Oh really, what about?" he asked sounding genuinely curious.

I bit my bottom lip and decided it's best to talk about it. Well, that's what everyone says right? I took a deep breath and dove into explaining.

"Jasper," he cringed at his name. "He was trying to take Lainey and I couldn't run fast enough, I couldn't stop him once he had her." I said a single traitor tear falling down my cheek onto his chest.

"Bella," he cooed hugging me tighter and placing a kiss on the top of my head. "I would never let that happen. You are safe with me."

"I know Edward, but in the dream you weren't there. It just scared me." I said honestly hoping I didn't offend him.

"Well, Miss Swan, I don't plan on leaving your side. So that should never be a problem." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Promise?" I asked sounding like a kindergartner, I internally cringed at that.

"I promise for forever." he said holding me closer to him.

I smiled at that and placed a small kiss on his chest.

"Love, can I talk to you about something?" he said his voice sounded a bit nervous, which completely sent my heart into a frenzy for the second time this morning. If he was nervous, this was bad, or huge, or maybe really good… I needed to stop thinking.

"Sure." I struggled to make my voice sound light.

"Well, Since we moved out of Alice's apartment I've been talking to a real estate agent, I hope you don't mind that I didn't tell you about this." He said sounding truly worried and I knew exactly why too. He knew how much I hated that he had to spend money on me, but this was a very necessary purchase. We couldn't live with Rose and Emmett our whole lives. We would need a place of our own, a place to raise Lainey together.

"No Edward I don't mind…" I said truthfully.

"He's picked out a few places he wants us to take a look at, nothing huge or fancy just apartments." He said quickly gauging my reaction.

"That sounds wonderful." I said moving myself up onto my elbow to look him in the eyes.

"Would you mind going today?" he asked with a smile, obviously happy I took the news of him spending a lot of money on this apartment well.

"I wouldn't mind at all." I said placing a chaste kiss on his perfect full lips.

"Who are you and what did you do with my Bella?" he joked pulling me in for a much less innocent kiss.

After getting ready for the day Edward and I set off in Volvo to meet the realtor he later told me is named Mike Newton.

"Did you get sick this morning? I didn't hear you get up?" Edward asked as he drove at top speed, per usual, toward our destination.

"No! I didn't!" I said giddy with joy.

"That's great!" he said sounding excited himself.

"I'm so glad that's over, you have no idea!" I said taking another bite of the bagel I grabbed on my way out the door.

He just smiled his dreamy smile and took my free hand into his.

The ride was surprisingly short. I didn't even have time to finish my bagel. A part of me was relieved that we wouldn't be too far away from Rose and Emmett. I definitely wanted to stay close with his family.

"Mr. Cullen." A medium height man with blond spiky hair said as he approached Edward. "So nice to see you again." He extended his hand toward him.

"Mike." He said shaking his hand.

"So this must be Mrs. Cullen?" he said extending his hand to me now.

"Oh no, I'm not…" I started but Edward finished for me.

"Not quite yet." He said gently.

"Oh well…congratulations." He said stumbling for something to take the spotlight off his mistake and gesturing down to my stomach.

Not wanting to explain it to him we just smiled and thanked him.

"Let me show you this first place. It's really great, first floor, two bedrooms, one a master suite, two bathrooms." He said as he walked toward the first door on the left.

The door was branded with a 1A under the peep hole. Unlocking the door, the aroma of freshly cleaned carpets and frebreeze hit me, and I was in love.

"The living room has more than enough room to have a few people over, maybe for a baby shower." He said trying to sell this place and shamelessly using every angle that popped into his head.

Edward and I followed him into the kitchen. "All the appliances are stainless steel, brand new and the counters are granite with oak dark stained cabinets." He said opening random doors and appliances to show us.

"All the carpet has been replaced within the past year." he said as we followed him into a bedroom.

"Is this the master bedroom?" Edward asked pulling me into the massive space by my hand.

"Sure is, and it even has a huge walk in closet." He said opening one of the two doors of the wall on my right. We took a look in and he wasn't kidding, it was enormous. "And here is the master bathroom." he said as he opened the second door.

It was gorgeous, white tile on the floors and smooth white counters with a double sink. A tall glass shower and a tub that looked like two people could fit into it, which could come in handy once we moved in.

"Wow." I said my voice was only a low whisper. I was in awe of the gorgeous bathroom.

"Now only two more things to show you." Mike said looking like he had been working off a mental check list the whole time.

He then opened a closet in the bathroom. "Here's the washer and dryer." He said motioning up and down, "All brand new as well."

Finally he took us back through the living room and opened a door on the wall opposite of the master bedroom. "Here is the second bedroom." He said opening the door and showing us in.

The room was slightly smaller than the master bedroom and had a bathroom and closet both attached to it.

"What do you think Bella?" Edward asked as I looked in shock at the apartment. It was absolutely perfect. I could see us living there, all three of us as a family.

"It's perfect." I said smiling. "Do you like it?"

He then smiled back at me and I knew that was a yes even before he said it. "Yes."

"Well, let me just get the papers and we can get you guys in here as soon as you like." Mike said popping open the brief case he had set on the counter when we walked in.

"We'd like to move in as soon as possible." Edward said pulling me closer in at his side.

"We've already discussed price and the lease Mr. Cullen, so just sign everywhere that is tagged in blue and initial where it is in red and this apartment is all yours with that first check." Mike said clicking his pen open and handing it to Edward.

He signed and initialed in all the correct places then took out a check and placed it on top of the papers and handed it to Mike.

"Well then it looks like you can move in whenever you like." Mike said extending a hand to him. "Congratulations on everything. Nice meeting you Bella." He shook my hand and then exited the apartment after placing a pair of shiny new keys into Edward's palm.

"Did we seriously just get a place that fast?" I asked excitedly jumping into his arms as he spun me around in the middle of our living room.

"Yes we did." He said smiling kissing my lips feverishly.

My hands knotted into his perfectly messed bronze hair and I pulled myself closer to him.

"I love you." He said once we finally parted and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I said with a soft smile on my lips.

We finally left the apartment after looking around once more in every room.

"We're going to need to get living room furniture," Edward started taking my hand into his.

"And pretty much everything for the kitchen and bathrooms." I finished for him.

He just smiled, "We'll just have to plan a day to go and pick it all out soon."

I nodded feeling a slight pressure in my stomach. I looked down and placed my hand over the top hoping to soothe her. She had been moving so much lately.

"Is she kicking?" Edward asked letting go of my hand and moving his to my stomach.

"Yep," I said moving his hand to the place I felt her kicking, "right there."

Every time he felt Lainey kick a huge smile spread over his face. His reaction melted my heart completely.

"Amazing." He breathed as he moved his hand to different places on my belly trying to find her again.

"I think she's done for the moment, but I promise I'll let you know as soon as she starts up again." I said taking his hand back into mine.

We walked back into the house to see Rose and Emmett lounging out on the sofa.

"Hey guys." I said placing my purse down on the dining room table.

"Eddie! Belly!" Emmett said from the sofa waving at us. He had thought it was just hilariously witty of him to call me Belly in my current situation.

"Do you two want to watch a movie with us?" Rosalie asked from her place in Emmett's arms.

"Yeah sure." I said with a smile.

I lowered myself slowly down into the big comfy recliner in the living room. Edward walked over and pecked my cheek. "Do you need anything?" he asked his face still down by mine.

Once I thought about it I realized I hadn't eaten since the bagel this morning. One thing popped into my mind and I knew Lainey wouldn't be happy until she got it.

"An Oreo blizzard sounds really good right now, you know, from Dairy Queen. Oh, chili cheese fries and a double cheese burger with extra tomatoes also. Do you think they would put olives on that?" I asked knowing it was ridiculous, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

Edward chuckled, "I don't think so love, but there is still a jar of olives in the fridge. I'll put some on the burger when I get back." he said lovingly and kissed my cheek before standing upright again.

"You don't have to go... I could find something here." I said feeling guilty.

"I want to go." He said with a smile.

Rose smacked Emmett on the arm. "You should go with him and grab us some food while you're there. We'll set up a movie while you two are gone."

Emmett sighed then got up off the couch. "Belly, you better be glad I love that baby." He said jokingly before they headed out the door.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" I asked rose pulling the lever to put my feet up on the recliner.

"Pearl Harbor," She answered rolling her eyes. "For the millionth time. Emmett is obsessed with this movie."

"That's such a sad movie! Just to warn you I'm probably going to cry." I warned. "My hormones are getting ridiculous. I cried yesterday, because I dropped an Oreo on the ground." I said wishing I was exaggerating that.

"Oh Bells, its okay. You'll be back-," I stopped listening then. All I could focus on was the sharp shooting pain in my stomach. "Bella?" Rose's voice was faint and seemed far away, my brain was zoned in on the pain. "What's wrong?" she asked sounding worried by my side now.

"We need to go to the hospital." I said clutching my stomach.

* * *

***Hides* Don't throw tomatoes at me! Or any other object for that matter. **

**See ya next chapter! **

***Whispers* The more reviews the chapter gets, the more people I'll know are waiting for the next one and I'll get the next chapter out faster! So review pretty please! :]  
**


	14. Our Little Bun

**Jamie edited! **

**Sorry about the cliffy last time! It had to happen!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviews! You are awesome! :]**

**SM owns it all except for Lainey, Sarah, and Alice's babies.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13 "Our Little Bun"**

**Last Chapter:**

"_We need to go to the hospital." I said clutching my stomach._

"Are you sure? What's wrong?" Rose asked her voice full of panic and worry as she helped me out of the huge recliner I had been sitting.

"My stomach…" I said clutching onto the side of my stomach and breathing deeply in and out.

"Come on we are getting you to the hospital, right now!" she said grabbing our purses and her keys.

Once we were safely speeding off to the hospital in Rosalie's red BMW I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Forget something love?" Edward asked jokingly as he picked up the phone.

"Ahhhhh!" A blood curdling scream escaped my mouth and my fingers gripped into the armrests.

Rosalie reached over and grabbed the phone off the seat and held it to her ear with her shoulder.

"Edward! Get your ass to the fucking hospital right now!" Rose said obviously frazzled by the situation. "We are pulling up now. HURRY!" she almost yelled the last part.

"Bella, Bella, listen to me Edward is on his way. Everything will be fine, can you walk?" She asked as another pain shot through me.

"Yes, please just help me get in there." I said between clenched teeth.

She jumped out of the car and opened my door helping me to my feet, keeping an arm around my waist.

"We need a wheel chair here please!" Rose's demanding tone even scared me.

Two nurses in matching scrubs came running up to us with a wheel chair. The taller of the two helped rose sit me down.

"What's your name dear?" The shorter of the nurses asked.

"Isabella Swan." I said clutching my stomach again.

A very familiar figure came running in through the automatic doors right then. His burley brother came running in after him four dairy queen bags and a blizzard in hand.

"Bella!" Edward said once he was at my side. "What's wrong? What's going on?" he asked looking petrified and extremely pale.

Emmett ran up almost dropping the bags to where Rosalie was standing next to me.

"Of course you bring the food!" she gave him a swift smack to the back of the head. "Since that's all you think about!" she said flustered and threw her hands up I the air.

"What? I'm starving and Belly could be too!" He said holding up a fry to me as a peace offering.

I swiftly smacked it out of his hand.

"Do I look like I want a fry right now Emmett!?" I said clutching the wheel chair arm rests.

He didn't respond, which showed very good judgment on his behalf.

"Miss Swan you are going to have to come with us, we need to check you out and see what's going on." The nurse said wheeling me toward the door that leads to the back of the ER.

I nodded grabbing Edward's hand and not letting go.

We were rolled back where all of the beds are located. I was asked to change into a gown and after my vitals were taken I was told the Dr. Webber would be right with me.

"Love, what happened?" Edward asked from my bedside clutching my hand tightly.

"We were starting the movie and-," I was interrupted with same pain, squeezing Edward's hand. "_That_ started…Edward I'm so scared." I felt tears well up in my eyes. "What if something is wrong?"

"Let's not freak out until we know what is going on." He said calmly brushing my hair off of my forehead.

"Hello Bella, Edward." Dr. Webber's comforting voice filled the room.

"Dr. Webber, thank God!" I said truly ecstatic to see her, she could tell me what's going on.

"Bella, I have some good news and some bad news." She said looking at my chart that was in her hands. "The good news is this is just false labor." I left out the breath of air I had been holding subconsciously. "The bad news is, because of the false labor and some of other contributing factors, we believe that you will be having this baby soon, very soon."

"No, this can't happen I'm only seven months!" I almost shouted.

"Bella, we will do everything we can to get you to full term." She said sincerely moving closer to the bed.

"What are we going to have to do?" Edward asked rubbing soothing circles into my hand with his thumb.

"Bella is going to have to stay on bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. That means only getting up to shower and use the restroom." She clarified.

"And if I do this, Lainey will be okay?" I asked my voice shaking.

Dr. Webber nodded.

"Then I'll do it." I said simply.

"Does she have to stay at the hospital or can she do this at home?" Edward asked sounding oddly professional.

"I think it will be alright if she is at home, as long as she is kept on the strict bed rest." She then turned to me. "And if you feel anything at all out of the norm Bella, you must give me a call and get to the hospital immediately." She said seriously.

"I understand." I said truthfully, I wouldn't do anything to put my baby's health or life in danger.

As I knew he would, Edward tucked me into bed as soon as we got home.

I had a feeling that this would be an extremely long two months, if we even make it that long.

"Hang in there little girl." I whispered to my stomach and rubbed delicately.

Edward walked out of the bathroom door then and came over to lay by my side.

He wrapped his arm around me and rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"Do you mind if we move out tomorrow and into the apartment?" he asked placing soft kisses on my neck.

"I don't mind." I said truthfully. I wouldn't let me being bedbound stop us being on our own. Plus it's not like I'm going to be moving the furniture.

"You'll have to stay here with Rose," He said gauging my reaction, "Lying on her and Emmett's bed or on the couch."

"I know. I'd rather be on the couch though so I can see your pretty face all day." I joked.

"I'd rather you be in there too actually." He said holding me closer. "I'd like seeing you even if you can't make trips with us."

"I do feel bad though." I admitted.

Edward moved so he could look into my eyes.

"Don't you dare feel bad. Your job is to keep this little girl in the oven until she is completely done." He said seriously. His comment made me giggle though I was trying to stay serious.

"Our little bun in the oven." I laughed as I said it.

"Yes, _our _little bun." He said placing a kiss on my stomach then on my lips.

***NEXT MORNING***

"Okay love; remember only get up to go to the bathroom." Edward said from my side on the couch.

"I know, stop worrying please," I said placing my hand on his face, "Get your cute butt to moving furniture!"

He laughed then walked into our room.

"Hey Belly! You need anything before we head out?" Emmett asked. He felt a little guilty for eating my hamburger yesterday before I was out of the ER.

"Can you get me a cup of grape juice please?" I asked with a smile.

"All ready on it." Rose said with a smirk toward Emmett.

"Ugh! Babe! How am I supposed to make up eating Belly's burger now!?" Emmett pouted.

"You don't have to make it up to me." I said sincerely.

"Oh I will, you'll see!" Emmett said with a big smile on his face as he went to help Edward carry out Edward's furniture.

The boys moved all of the furniture out of the apartment. It was killing me not to be able to see what the new apartment was going to look like as they moved all the furniture in, especially the nursery furniture.

I spent my day laying on the sofa and feeling completely useless. Rose got all of my favorite movies and we watched those all day. She was just wonderful bringing me my lunch and snacks for both of us to have while watching the movies, but she also was a tough warden, only allowing me to get up for bathroom breaks as Edward instructed

Edward and Emmett came back around nine o'clock that night. They had moved everything and cleaned the apartment before moving it.

Emmett came in first looking like a five year old with a secret.

"Guess what I got you Belly!" He said in his normally thunderous voice. I then noticed that he had one arm hiding something behind his back.

"Um…I don't know. What?" I asked playing along with him.

He moved his hand to the front of him and smiled a huge smile. It was an Oreo blizzard. I couldn't help but feel tears well up in my eyes.

"What!?" Emmett asked panicked. "Did I get the wrong kind!?"

"No, no you did great! That was just so nice!" I said tears streaming down my face now.

"Oh Belly! Don't cry!" he said placing the blizzard down on the coffee table and pulling me into a big bear hug.

"I'm okay now Em…Thanks." I said with a huge smile and took a huge spoonful into my mouth.

After a few more minutes of pleasant conversation Edward insisted he needed to get me to bed. And to be honest that idea did sound great to me, in bed with Edward, though we probably have two totally different ideas for what to do in that bed.

It felt nice to be able to stretch my legs. I couldn't even imagine doing this for another two months, but I had to.

"Did you have a good day?" Edward asked as we drove to our new home.

I shrugged. "As good as you can be lying down all day."

"Don't worry love, soon enough you'll be running around chasing after a baby." He said squeezing my hand reassuringly.

We pulled into the parking space soon after that. I rejoiced remembering that the apartment was on the first floor.

Edward unlocked the door and opened it all the way before letting me see.

It was perfect, well as perfect as it could be with out a couch or table, it was ours and we could have slept on the floor for all I cared.

"Edward!" I exclaimed turning around and kissing him softly on the lips. "It's so perfect."

He was smiling a huge smile. "But, there isn't any living room or kitchen furniture."

"I don't care." I said pulling him into another kiss. "We don't need anything but a bed." I said with a suggestive tone in her voice.

"Don't you want to see the nursery?" Edward asked after breaking the kiss.

"Sure…" I said a little taken back that he broke such a passionate kiss without a second thought.

We walked over to the second bedroom, Lainey's room. Edward had moved my twin sized bed and old furniture into the room along with the crib, changing table, and rocking chair. It all fit perfectly, and would be an easy transition for Lainey when she graduated from crib to bed.

"I love it." I almost whispered.

"I'm glad, I wasn't sure how you wanted the furniture." He said hugging me from behind.

"You did great, that's just how I pictured it."

"Let's get you lying back down." He said lacing his fingers with mine and pulling me into our bedroom.

It looked very similar to the set up of our room at Rosalie and Emmett's house, but it felt more like ours and I liked that a lot.

Quickly I grabbed a pair of dark blue pajama shorts and one of Edward's old shirts and slid into bed.

Edward stepped out of his jeans just leaving his boxers and crawled into bed next to me.

I leaned forward and pulled his face close to mine. Today had been the biggest tease seeing him sweat in his tight grey shirt and basketball shorts as he moved the furniture. His muscles flexing was almost driving me over the edge. I needed him, now.

Knotting my fingers into his hair I pulled him closer to me and kiss him feverishly allowing his tongue to explore my mouth.

Throwing my leg over his waist, straddling him my hands made their way down to the waistband of his boxers. Intending to release what I wanted most right now, but my hand was stopped by him placing his over mine.

"Bella, love." He said in a stern but soft voice.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Would you please stop trying to take my clothes off." He said moving my hands away from his waist.

The blood rushed to my cheeks and I felt like I could crawl into a hole and die. Of course he didn't want me…look at me I'm a fat hormonal pregnant teen.

Tears stung in my eyes but I wouldn't allow them to fall.

I pulled myself off of him and laid down facing away from him pulling the covers up to my neck ashamed.

"Bella…Did I hurt your feelings?" he asked his voice sweet and caring as he moved behind me placing his hand on my arm.

"No." I lied.

"You know why I have to say no." he said moving his hand up and down my arm. "If it wasn't for the scare…Do you think I could resist you right now?" He whispered into my ear.

I shuddered his warm breath on my ear sending a chill up my spine. Turning toward him in a form of apology I placed a soft kiss on his lips and snuggled into his chest.

"I understand, I just don't like it."

He chuckled.

"I love you, you silly girl." He said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tighter into him.

"I love you too." I said smiling to myself, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Aww nice cushy ending! No cliffy! **

**Review and let me know what you think! **

**Don't make me put a cliffy every chapter just to try and get people to review! xD**

**See ya next chapter!  
**


	15. Baby Shower

**Hey everyone, soooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. **

**School has been insane. Research papers were due and finals are approaching fast.**

**Again I'm so sorry, real life sucks. Updates should be coming a lot faster after May 14th when I take my last final.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Mochamint19 for giving the best review I've ever gotten! :]  
**

**Jamie edited. SM owns it all minus Sarah and all the babies.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 15 "Baby Shower"**

"I have a wonderful idea." Edward said, gracefully strolling back to our bed that I had been lounging unwillingly on all day.

"And what's that?" I asked smiling as I took the glass of water from him.

"Why don't we go shopping for furniture?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Obviously he was up to something. I knew he wouldn't let me get up from this couch if the Lord himself was in the room telling him to. Believe me, I have been trying to convince him to let me get up and do something, anything all day. I was really starting to get cabin fever.

Luckily my family had been keeping me company these last three weeks I had been sentenced to bed rest. Alice came over with magazines and ice cream, Rose would bring me books I had requested from the library, and Emmett was always good for an Oreo Blizzard and a laugh.

"What's the catch?" I asked taking a sip of the water and placing it on the bedside table.

His smirk morphed into a smile and he went to go get his lap top off of his bedside table.

He placed the small computer in the middle of the bed and opened it to a familiar store name for furniture and an assortment of couches filling the page.

"Well, since you can't physically come with me to pick out the furniture. I thought, maybe we could pick it out together online. It will be delivered tomorrow." He said with a bright smile on his face.

"That sounds great." I said with a huge smile on my face. "Though you have much better taste than I do, I don't know why you would want my opinion." I joked while moving to where I could comfortably see the screen.

"You have perfect taste, just like the rest of you, absolutely perfect." He said with an adoring look in his eyes. He placed a delicate kiss on my lips and then turned to look at the screen.

I blushed, as I always did when he complimented me.

Edward scrolled down the page going straight to the most expensive piece on the page, of course typical Edward.

We were to very different people when it came to spending money. I was one to look at the price of an item first, but he picked what he liked then worried about the price later.

I wondered silently if I could ever get used to that.

"What do you think of this one, love?" he asked pointing to a brown suede sectional. It was beautiful and I knew it would look perfect in our living room.

"I love it." I said truthfully knowing he would be able to see straight through my lie if I would have said otherwise.

"I do, too." He said a gorgeous smile playing on his lips as he clicked the 'add to basket' button and moved to dining room tables.

We went to pick out a beautiful dining room table that I picked out, so we all know it wasn't the most expensive in the batch. I think he allowed that because the couch was more than I think I could spend in a month.

We then picked out a silverware set, plates, an assortment of cups, pots, pans, rugs, and bathroom supplies. We had been living off paper plates and plastic silverware. I was actually happy to be getting kitchen supplies. I could make him a beautiful dinner as soon as Lainey was born and that made my heart warm.

After purchasing all of the things we had picked out, Edward shut the lap top and turned to face me, laying his head on the pillow.

He placed his hand sweetly on my extremely protruding stomach. "I love you." He said looking down to my stomach lovingly then moved his eyes to meet mine.

"I love you." I said placing a soft caring kiss on his lips. "And Lainey loves you, too."

"I can't wait for her to finally be with us." he said and I could tell he meant every single one of those words.

"I'm excited, too." I said placing my hand over his. "She will love you so much, as much as I do."

"Do you think so?" He said barely above a whisper.

As the words left his mouth Lainey kicked his hand firmly, "Looks like she answered that for me." I said with a laugh.

He laughed too then smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"I'm going to get you dinner." He said propping himself up on his arm to were he was looking down at me. "Anything you want."

"Hmmm…" I said thinking of what sounded good. "Pizza."

"Pizza?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Lainey and I want pizza." I said sticking my lip out in a fake pout.

"Well, what my girls want, my girls get." He said walking over to my side of the bed and kissing my pout away.

I placed my hand on the back of his neck and tried to deepen the kiss, but as he had done since I had my scare which put me on bed rest, he pulled away before anything more than innocent kissing could happen, keeping perfect control.

His immovable self control was really starting to annoy me.

I sighed and laid on the bed, pouting for a whole new reason while he dialed the number to my favorite pizza place, which I'm sure had my order memorized by now.

Pizza with extra olives and mushrooms had been my craving since we moved into the apartment. Edward didn't seem to mind pizza three times a week, but it had to be getting old to him.

The door bell rang after about twenty minutes and I expected Edward to walk into the room with a large box of pizza, but instead he an even better surprise was next to him.

"Sarah!?" I asked a huge smile spreading across my face.

"Bells!" She said running over to the side of the bed and hugging me tightly. "Never ever go that long with out talking to me again!" she scolded with a tear in her eyes. "I don't think I could take it, I was starting to go insane with worry!"

"I'm so sorry, Sarah," I said sincerely. I didn't like not talking to her, but with everything that has been happening my thoughts haven't exactly been straight lately.

"I guess I forgive you." She said jokingly. "Oh and I'm not very happy to find out that you have a boyfriend from your boyfriend." She said narrowing her eyes, then she placed her hands on my stomach which was sticking straight up in the air the way I was laying

"You did this?" I asked looking toward Edward. He was leaning casually against the door frame a lovely smile on his face as he watched the reunion.

He nodded and I smiled gratuitously at him. I really needed my best friend right now, she was my go-to person back at home and I had missed her terribly.

"So," she said moving her hands slightly on my stomach, "Boy or girl?"

"Girl." I said and she squealed.

"Hello little one." She said to my stomach. " Auntie Sarah is here and I love you!" she said smiling to my belly.

"We picked out a name." I said, hoping she approved of it.

"Do tell!" she said moving to where she was sitting next to me on the bed now.

"Lainey Elizabeth."

"I love it!" she said with a smile.

The door bell rang and Edward disappeared. The mouthwatering aroma of pizza filled the apartment and my stomach made its hunger known with an obnoxious growl.

"Hungry?" Sarah asked with a giggle and removed her hands from my stomach.

"Starving." I said seriously, suddenly realizing how hungry I actually was.

Edward brought a tray filled with three plated pieces of pizza into the bedroom and placed it in the middle of us.

"I have an awesome idea!" Sarah said after chewing and swallowing her bite of pizza.

"And what's that?" Edward asked, he surprised me with the ease he talked to Sarah and she really seemed to get along with him.

"I'm going to throw you a baby shower!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, no, Sarah you don't have to!" I said hastily, not wanting any of the attention a baby shower would put on me. "Plus who would go?" I said hoping my point would sway her in my favor.

"Alice, Rosalie, and Esme would go. And I believe tradition states that I have to show up at some point and bring ice when you all run out" Edward piped in from my side. _Way to help, honey,_ I thought spitefully as I took another bite of pizza.

"Yeah plus you and I will be there." She said her lip sticking out into the pout she knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine." I said with a sigh giving in.

"Oh, Bells this will be so much fun! We will have those little sandwiches and games, oh- lots of games, and punch and presents and cake!" She said jumping off the bed and grabbing a pen and pad out of her over-sized purse.

"Oh lord." I said placing my forehead into my hand. "You've created a monster." I said with a look of horror in my eyes.

"I'm sure Alice will love to help you." Edward said.

"Alice is your sister right?" Sarah said looking like she is trying to get it all straight in her mind.

"Yes." Edward answered.

"And she's pregnant right?" She said smiling mischievously and I knew she was up to something.

"Yeah." I answered this time.

"We could throw a joint baby shower!" Sarah said gauging my reaction before speaking again.

"Um I'm not sure if that is a good idea." I said stuttering, my thoughts flying to Jasper, Sarah, and myself in a room.

I had tried my best since moving out to only see Alice and trying to steer clear of Jasper in whatever way I could and I liked it like that. It was most peaceful that way.

"Oh you just don't want to have a party." She said rolling her eyes. "I love you Bells, but my duty as best friend is to throw you a baby shower and by God that's what I'm going to do!" she said writing down a list of everything necessary for a baby shower.

I sighed and gave up. She would be in for one interesting surprise, to say the least, when she finally realized who the father of Alice's babies is.

Sarah and I spent the rest of the night catching up on what she had been doing in her life since we had last spoken.

Turns out she had enrolled in the community college in a nearby town and doesn't have a love interest yet which surprised the hell out of me. Sarah usually wasn't the type to not have a boyfriend, maybe she was turning over a new leaf.

*;*;*

After fighting for almost an hour I was forced into a white sundress by Sarah, I don't see why my jeans and t shirt weren't up to par. It was my baby shower wasn't it. Plus being stuck lying down would just wrinkle it anyway.

Edward helped me move to the living room, even though I was perfectly able to walk on my own.

The room looked as if someone had showered it with Pepto-Bismol, there was pink covering everything that couldn't move.

Light pink table clothes covered the coffee table and the dining room table Edward and I had ordered together. It was covered with tiny cucumber sandwiches and those pastel mints you see at virtually every wedding or baby shower on the planet.

There was a huge cake that looked just delicious; it was three tears with baby themed fondant figures all over the pink and white cake.

Presents were stacked up on the floor next to the cake and everything looked just like it was picked out of a magazine absolutely perfect.

"Oh Bella!" Alice's tiny voice trilled as hugged me from the side. "Isn't this just beautiful? Sarah did a wonderful job."

"Hello dear!" Esme said warmly wrapping her arms around me in a gentle hug. "You look just beautiful."

"Thanks." Heat rushed to my cheeks and gave her a small smile for her compliment.

Rose was next to approach me. "Bella." She said with a smile and hugged me as well. "You should be lying down." Her protective side was showing its self even through the smile.

I sighed and reluctantly sauntered over to the sofa taking a seat and leaning back, but not totally laying down.

After a few traditional- like guess what baby product is in the bag and guess how many inches around her stomach is, and a few untraditional baby shower games, like guess the candy bar that was melted into a diaper by the microwave- it was time for presents.

I told everyone they shouldn't get me anything, but of course no one listened to me.

Alice sat down next to me on the couch and Sarah began to pass us presents one at a time.

First she passed me a large box with wrapping paper and Alice the same sized box with yellow wrapping paper both were adorned with white silky ribbons. The tags said they were both from Esme.

As I began to pull the long ribbon off the delicately wrapped box when there was a knock at the door.

Rosalie stood up gracefully and sauntered over to the door while I pulled the ribbon totally off.

She opened the door and allowed the guest to enter as I grabbed the yellow paper and began to rip it.

Sarah's face became hard as stone and she looked as if she could rip the intruder limb from limb.

"What is _he_ doing here!?" She almost growled hoisting herself up from the chair she had been sitting in at my side.

This is going to be very bad.

* * *

**A semi-cliffy oh no! Sorry it had to happen.**

**Review and let me know what yo think Sarah is going to do. :]  
**


	16. Tears

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for having this chapter take so long. I've had some pretty tough things happen in the past month or two. On a lighter note, here it is and I hope you like it. **

**Jamie edited, so clap or do whatever it is you do for editors. :)**

**I bet no one saw this chapter coming, well eventually yes, but not so soon.**

**Read on.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16 "Tears"**

_Sarah's face became hard as stone and she looked as if she could rip the intruder limb from limb._

"_What is _he_ doing here!?" She almost growled hoisting herself up from the chair she had been sitting in at my side._

_This is going to be very bad._

***

Sarah kept her eyes glued on the surprise party guest.

"He is here to bring the ice," Jasper said sarcastically, holding up the bag of melting ice he had in his hand.

"Belly, Rose, we brought the ice!" Emmett said bounding in, pushing Jasper to the side as he entered with that ever-present jolly grin on his face.

Sarah tuned her eyes to me then with an extremely confused and upset expression painted on her face.

"He's here for me," Alice's tiny bell like voice rang out from the other side of me.

"He…what?" Sarah asked, looking between us. "He's with her now!?" she asked, looking back up at Jasper. Her eyes were blazing, as if she actually might rip his head off this time. "Isn't hurting one person good enough for you!?" Her words burned like acid as they left her lips. "First Bella and now Alice!? What have either of these girls done to deserve being hurt so badly by you? Knock them up them leave them. Is that how you plan on living your life?" she asked, taking a step toward him.

"Stop!" Alice said standing up in front of Jasper, her abdomen protruding out in front of her. "He's not leaving me, he loves me," she said, her small voice confident but still calm.

How did this baby shower go from bordering boring to an episode of a bad soap opera? How had my life done the exact same thing?

Even though I knew it wasn't allowed, I had to get out of there. I felt as if the walls were closing in around me and all the oxygen was being sucked out of the room. My flight or fight reaction kicked in and I had to get out of there. In one fluid movement, I lifted myself up and walked, well waddled, to the best of my ability to my bedroom and shut the door.

Unable to hear anything besides the pounding of my own heart in my ears and my deep breaths in and out, I hadn't realized half of the party was now banging on my bedroom door asking me to come in.

Breathing in and out slowly, my head slowly stopped spinning and my heart slowed. In my distress I had forgotten to lie back down, or even sit down.

Reaching for the bed I placed my weight on my arm when I felt the same pains I had felt at Rosalie and Emmett's that day, but more intense pulse through me. A strange warm wet feeling slid down my leg.

As I was moving my head down to look the pain shot through my abdomen again and my knees turned weak, sending me down to collide with the ground.

Millions of thoughts raced through my mind, most centered on Lainey and Edward than the pain I was going through. From my spot on the floor my thoughts flew in circles around my brain, making it almost impossible for me to call out for anyone. What I would have gauged as screams came out as mere whispers from my lips.

"Edward," I said a little louder every time I repeated his name.

Willing my arms to lift me, I attempted to sit up, but only to fall back down as another pain shot through me like a bolt of lightning. "Oh God! Edward, Anyone!" I screamed as I feel back onto the carpet.

Bursting through the door I had unknowing locked when I retreated, the object of my cries knelt by my side.

"Love, what happened!?" he asked his velvet voice desperate.

"I came to sit back down but I think I'm in labor," I said my voice surprised me by how weak it sounded.

"Oh no," he said, pulling his shiny silver cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed the number his fingers moving at lightening fast on the keypad.

"Dr. Weber, please," he said then paused for a moment. "Yes, Dr. Weber, Bella is in labor," he said quickly. "I'm bringing her in now…Okay, meet you there." He snapped the phone shut and looked down at me. "Come on, love." He moved his arm under me to help me stand and walk to the door.

The pain hit me again like a slap in the face and lingered causing my legs to collapse under me again. "Ahh!" I heard my voice cry out as I clutched my protruding stomach.

Edward then proceeded to move his arms under me, picking me up bridal style and walked into the living room carefully, but quickly.

"Bella's having the baby we have to go now," he said, his voice calm but with an anxious edge to it.

The crowd in front of us looked like we had just told them we had seen a ghost. Their faces all pale and shocked as they stood unmoving.

Rose, looking to be the only lucid person, opened the front door for him. "I'll pack her a bag and be right behind you," she said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Shit! I'm coming!" Sarah said being pulled out of her shocked state, grabbing her purse and following us out the door.

Sarah opened the door to the Volvo and Edward tried to set me in. As soon as my body touched the seat another contraction coursed through me. I cried out again holding onto his arms in my grasp until it was over. "Make it stop, please," I begged knowing it was ridiculous, but I felt the need to ask, to make some effort to have this pain stopped.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could," he said, his face pained as he let go of me and shut the door. Running to the other side of the car he got in and Sarah jumped into the back leaning forward between the two seats offering her hand that I gladly took.

Peeling out, Edward turned toward the hospital. He used that lead foot of his as he normally did when he drove, only this time I didn't complain or even care. I wanted him to drive faster to get to that hospital.

"Ahh!" I cried out then whimpered, squeezing Sarah's hand as they flew down the highway.

In what seemed to be hours, but I knew was only minutes, we arrived at the hospital. "We need a wheel chair!" Edward yelled to a few men in sea foam colored scrubs outside of the hospital. "Now!"

The men, I assumed to be nurses, ran up with a wheel chair. "Is she in labor?" one of the men asked.

"No, she's very upset that she broke her water on her dress; OF COURSE SHE'S IN LABOR!" Sarah said sarcastically, practically pushing them into the hospital.

"We need Dr. Weber!" Edward said, running up to the counter, his bronze hair messed and his green eyes sparkling with desperation. "Please."

The nurse nodded and paged her. "Take her to labor and delivery," the woman said to the male nurse who was pushing me.

Gripping the wheelchair handles I cried out again in pain. Breathing in and out I tried to calm myself and promising myself I could and would get through this.

He nodded and started up the hall pushing me to an elevator, Edward and Sarah running in after me.

Edward stood beside me taking my hand and kissing my forehead. "You'll be fine, love, just breathe," he said, pushing my hair out of my face gently.

With a loud ding and a jerk the elevator door opened and I was rolled down the hallway into the closest room.

Edward and Sarah both helped me take off my clothing and slip on my gown and get into the bed.

"It's too early," I said, almost crying after the nurse had given me my IV.

"Please, calm down Bella," Edward said, standing at my side, my hand in his. "We don't know anything yet."

As if on cue Dr. Weber entered the room and walked right over to me. "Well, this isn't as far along as I'd like," she said, looking only slightly concerned. "Thirty weeks is still risky, but drastically better than I had expected, to be honest."

Dr. Weber washed her hands and put on gloves before lifting the sheet and feeling to see how dilated I was. "Looks like you have already dilated to a ten and are one hundred percent effaced," she said with a smile. "We are ready to have a baby."

My heart stopped. "What? Now!?" I asked my voice panicked as I grasped for Edward. "No pain killers or anything? I want the eppy…whatever that makes your whole bottom half go numb. Please" I begged looking down at the doctor.

"There's no time for an epidural, Bella. She wants to come now," Dr. Weber said as the nurse put on her dressing and face mask for her.

"Oh, God," I said, looking up at Edward desperately. "I can't do this," I told him, feeling tears fall down my cheeks.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you listen to me," Sarah said from my opposite side. "You have to have this baby girl, it will be over before you know it. Now suck it up and push," she said, taking my other hand and squeezing it.

"Bella, I need you to grab your legs and pull them back as far as you can for me," Dr. Weber said from behind her mask looking up at me. "Edward and…friend, you help her, okay?"

Edward moved one hand under my leg and one under my foot pushing them back. Sarah did the same.

"Okay, I need you to push for ten good seconds each time you have a contraction. Can you do that for me Bella?" she asked, her voice calm.

"Yes," I said, feeling another contraction rip through my body

"Push," Dr. Weber said, her voice calm but assertive. I tucked my chin down to my chest and pushed as hard as I could.

"One…two….three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten," the nurse counted from next to Edward.

"Holy crow! It hurts so bad," I said, looking up at Edward for encouragement.

"That was a good push, Bella. A few more like that and we'll have a baby," Dr. Weber encouraged.

"You're doing amazing, love. Only a few more," Edward encouraged, wiping the sweat off my forehead and pushing my hair out of my face.

"Push," Dr. Weber said, her voice still firm. Another contraction started and I, again, pushed, feeling the worst pain I had ever felt in my life rip through me. A scream unwillingly escaped my lips as I reached the count of seven and lasted until ten.

My breathing was ragged and I felt more exhausted than I had ever felt in my entire life.

"I can see the head. One more good push Bella and you're done," Dr. Weber said.

I took a deep breath, knowing I couldn't just give up as I wanted to and gathered all my strength. Gripping the back of my thighs I pushed the hardest my body would allow me to push and felt the baby being pulled from my body screeching cries coming from her tiny little lungs.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Weber said with a smile in her voice. "And she has a strong little set of lungs," she said, laying her down on my chest and began wiping her off with a blanket. My heart exploded with happiness and love to see my little girl perfectly all right in front of me.

"Hello, baby girl," I said caressing her arm lightly. She wasn't extremely tiny, but definitely smaller than a normal baby. Her tiny fingers stretch and her strong lungs continued to cry out.

Edward looked down and a tear fell from his eye as he watched the miracle happening right in front of me.

"Want to cut the cord, Daddy?" the nurse at Edward's side asked, handing him the surgical scissors. Instead of arguing saying he wasn't the father, he cut the cord, his face beaming with pride.

"We'll be right back, Mommy," the nurse said picking Lainey up and taking her over to the warming bed and began stamping her feet for the birth certificate and checking her over.

"You did it, love," Edward said, kissing my forehead and rubbing my hand.

"That was so beautiful, Bells," Sarah said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Isabella, what's the name?" the nurse asked with a pen and name tag ready for the bassinet.

"Lainey Elizabeth Swan," I said to where she could hear me. "Can I have my baby now?" I asked struggling to see her.

The nurse brought her over swaddled in a blanket covered in a pastel ABC blocks print.

She had stopped screaming for the moment and lay content in my arms as I held her close. "Hey, Lainey," I cooed, caressing her cheek with the back of my finger. "Mommy loves you, baby."

Edward looked down at her with tears in his eyes. "She's beautiful," he said, sounding like he already loved her more than anything else in the world, the exact same way I felt at that moment.

"Daddy and Aunty Sarah love you, too, Lainey. We've been waiting so long to meet you, baby girl," I said sweetly to my little miracle in my arms.

Her tiny eyes opened revealing the same piercing aqua ones that belonged to the person I loathed the most in the world. Though they reminded me of him, they weren't his. Her big blue eyes had already sucked me in. I loved ever single inch of her.

"She looks exactly like you, Bells," Sarah said quietly from beside me. "Well, besides her eyes but her face is a perfect replica of your baby pictures," she said, hugging me from the side. "Just gorgeous."

"She has your hair, too," Edward said smiling down at Lainey, taking every aspect of her in.

The door swung open and Rose was there with the rest of the party a bag on her arm and a pillow in her hand. "Did we miss it?" she asked from the doorway.

Edward moved to the side so the small crowd could see the tiny baby in my arms. "Unfortunately, yes, you did miss it."

Rose stepped forward setting the bag and pillow on the chair before she walked over to my side. "Bella, she's beautiful," she said. Her eyes filled with tears; it seemed like everyone was crying today.

After the entire family had seen Lainey I passed her off to Edward or Sarah so I could rest. My eyelids felt like lead and my entire body ached with exhaustion.

* * *

**The story is not even near over. Lainey just got here, I couldn't stop now even if I wanted to.  
**

**Please review and let me know what you think. :)  
**


	17. Six Weeks

**A/N: Just so everyone knows. I wrote this chapter yesterday, but decided to be difficult and not let me upload until right now. On the upside though, the chapter is up and that's what matters.**

**I hope everyone likes it, it's a fluffy fun chapter that just makes you feel like you're filled with fluffy smores and rainbows...okay maybe not that good, but it will hopefully at least make you smile.**

**Kayla aka aka one of my best friends stayed up to edit this chapter until four am so everyone clap for her.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17 "Six Weeks"**

My eyes fluttered open a slight haze falling over my vision.

A light humming was flowing into my right ear as the sound of dripping came into my left.

It was dark out; I had obviously been sleeping for awhile. The dripping sound that I had heard before I learned was my IV as my eyes surveyed the room.

The distinct smell of overly sterile hospital assaulted my senses and the bright florescent lights above my head buzzed lightly as they shone brightly causing me to squint.

I turned my head to the right and saw the center of my existence being held by the other half of my heart.

He was the culprit of the humming noise. His voice felt like silk flowing over me and I felt my lips unconsciously pull up into a half smile.

I couldn't quite make out the tune he was humming, but it was a beautiful composition that seemed to make the space around me warmer and even inviting for a dull disinfected hospital room.

I watched as his hand moved to her slightly pink cheeks and delicately caressed them. That caused the smile on my face to spread even further into a wide grin.

He turned on his heels as he rocked her slowly back and forth and turned in a perfectly graceful movement to face me, the corner of his lip pulling up into the perfectly crooked grin I adored.

"Look who decided to wake up Lainey." Edward whispered to the small sleeping infant in his arms.

I smiled back at him instantly reaching for the small figure bundled up in his arms.

He, of course, handed her to me laying her gently into my arms. "She's been waiting for you to wake up." He said his voice quiet, barely above a whisper.

"Really?" I asked my voice sounded weak to me, like I needed sleep, though now I wasn't tired at all.

He nodded and turned to start packing the bag Rosalie had brought up when she finally arrived and smiled back at me, a glow about him, as he did so.

The look he had on his face was so familiar.

I lightly rocked the baby who was sleeping peacefully in my arms when I figured out what that look was. He had the glow of a new father.

My heart overflowed with love at the thought that he had already thought of Lainey as his own, that he loved her just as much as I did.

Alice was right, she does look exactly like me, but somehow she was more beautiful, she was perfect.

"We can leave as soon as you are ready love." Edward said pulling me out of my moment of admiration.

I nodded and smiled.

The nurse had come in whilst I was caught up in my train of thoughts and took out my IV quickly and, to my surprise, painlessly.

Edward took Lainey from me and placed her in the carrier Esme had given us at the baby shower the day before, though I doubt she thought we would have needed it this soon.

I was still in shock myself that the tiny miracle in my arms had actually come to meet us already.

She looked so tiny and defenseless compared to the large pink carrier and it made me want to protect her even more, to never leave her side and make sure nothing ever happened to her.

The ride home didn't seem to take as long as I counted her ten fingers and ten toes over and over and traced her features with my finger tip.

Her piercing aqua eyes looked up at me as I did this and I knew she was studying me just as I was studying her.

She was my daughter if nothing else this proved it, according to my mother I was born thirty five years old and just got more middle aged every year. She seemed to be exactly the same way.

I hadn't heard a peep from her since the hospital and she looked as content as she could be as she looked at me her aqua eyes looking over my face.

We arrived home after what seemed like an eternity in the car. Edward actually drove the speed limit on the way home and a part of me found that ridiculously sweet knowing he did it only because Lainey was in the car.

Sarah had decided to give us space and went to a hotel for at least the first night that we were home, and secretly I was thankful, though I'd never tell her that.

The apartment somehow seemed more inviting now that she was home, everything seemed better now that she was there, like she and Edward were the only things I needed in the world to be completely happy.

"Are you happy to be home?" Edward's asked softly in my ear as he held me from behind his hands resting gently on my stomach as we looked down at the tiny figure in the crib below us.

I nodded lightly, "Just a little tired…we should let her sleep." I said taking his hand and pulling him out to the living room, baby monitor in hand, and sat down on the couch my body exhausted by my mind wide awake.

"Bella," He started taking my hand lightly into his. I had never realized exactly how small my hands were next to his at this moment they seemed almost delicate in comparison.

"Yes?" That was my brilliant response, though in hindsight now I would have thought of a much wittier or even more romantic of an answer.

"I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you that day in mine and Alice's apartment." He said softly as his emerald green eyes burned deeply into mine.

He had always seemed to be able to see straight to my soul and I had never been so mystified or embarrassed about anything in my life, he was the only person on this world who could truly read me.

"You are the only person I could ever picture myself spending the rest of my life with," he continued, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into my hand as he held it, "Will you marry me?" That same crooked smile pulled up on the corner of his mouth and my heart skipped a beat.

My eyes instantly brimmed with tears and my mind went void of all thought except for the fact that this mortal imbodyment of Adonis wanted me to spend the rest of forever with him.

He looked at me almost afraid now as I sat in my own silent world as visions of him standing at the end of an aisle with a tux on floated through my mind making me feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Yes, I will." I squeaked out and before I could blink I was in his arms and his warm inviting lips pressed against mine. It had seemed like an eternity since I had felt his lips and to my complete embarrassment my lips move too eagerly against his and my arms snaked around his neck and pulled him to me removing all the space that was once separating our bodies.

"You have no idea how much I want this love, but the doctor said six weeks and you like to test my will power a little too much for us to be doing this." He said with a light uptight chuckle as he found a way to gently pry my hands from around his neck and my body from pressing into his.

My cheeks instantly flushed, "Sorry." I apologized looking away from his eyes so not to be pulled into another fit of lust.

These would be the most difficult six weeks of my life, I'm sure of it.

Edward slipped the oval shaped ring onto my left hand and I smiled at how perfectly it seemed to fit my slender pale finger.

Diamonds covered the surface and were held in place by tiny bands of gold around the small shining rocks. It was beautiful, perfect, and had an air of old fashioned feeling to it just like him. I would cherish this ring not only because he had given it to me as a sign of his commitment to me, but also because it reminded me of him.

After a night of waking up multiple times from the tiny cries that came from the room across the apartment I made the executive decision to have Lainey sleep in bed with us.

She woke up one final time around seven in the morning and I sat up, running my hand through my hair I knew was nothing less than a haystack of a mess.

Edward woke up that time with her tiny cries as well as threw my legs over the side of the bed to change and feed her has I had done countless times that night already.

I didn't mind doing any of this though, she was my daughter and I would do anything for her. What I wanted, like sleep, didn't matter anymore.

Edward yawned and watched me his head still on the pillow as I picked up Lainey and placed her gently against my chest.

"She's certainly a night owl." Edward mused, his voice horse with sleep. "I would have gotten up and helped, but right as I would start to get up you were already in the room." He said his voice playful and returning to its normal velvet sound.

"I guess I was just worried, I don't like her to cry for very long." I said quietly and knew my cheeks were turning pink again and I internally damned them for blushing so easily.

I heard the sheets ruffle as he got up, but didn't actually see them as I was walking back to Lainey's room and began changing her once I arrived.

Surprisingly being a mother was easier than I had imagined it to be. All the knowledge you'd think someone would have to tell you before actually performing it, like how to change a diaper or feed a bottle just came naturally to me and I was immensely grateful to whatever god decided to give me that wisdom.

After changing her I dressed her in a pink onesie covered in elephants and pink pants and matching socks I had picked out myself earlier in my pregnancy. "Let's go see what Daddy has for breakfast." I said and hoped he hadn't heard me.

Though Edward had seemed more than happy to be seen as Lainey's father it still made me nervous to assume this.

I walked into the kitchen still in my pajamas and sporting my haystack hair I hadn't yet had time to try and tame yet.

Edward was flipping a pancake and had already warmed up a bottle for me and had it sitting on the counter.

I reached forward to grab the bottle and smiled the sweetest 'thank you' smile I could manage, "Thank you." I added just to make sure he got the message.

"Anything for my two favorite girls." He said smiling that smile that always seemed to make my heart haywire.

His slightly tousled hair and pajama pants only seemed to make that smile affect me even more. Did he really have to not wear a shirt? This is just torturous, six weeks? I'd like to see research.

The temperature in the room seemed to rise as my eyes traced over every muscle in his back as he continued to flip the pancakes and place them on two plates.

Desperately my mind searched for anything else to think about besides how dangerously low his pants were hanging on his hips or the way the muscles in his forearms looked as he moved the pan over the fire.

Lainey moved in my arms lightly and that was enough to pull me out of my day dreaming for my fiancée.

First I tested the temperature of the bottle on my arm then began feeding her. She really was perfectly content with everything I gave her and that made me smile with pride to myself. It meant I was doing this right.

Edward placed a plate of pancakes in front of me where I had perched at the kitchen table and for the second time that morning I smiled in thanks.

"Would you mind going out today? I understand if you're too tired, but I'd like to tell my mother and everyone about our engagement as soon as possible." He said smiling sweetly as he took a bite of pancake into his mouth.

"I'm not too tired," I assured him, though I was exhausted, I wanted him to be happy.

"Then we'll go after you get ready, I'm sure everyone is desperate to see Lainey for longer than a few minutes."

A part of me internally cringed, though they were our family the thought of her being passed around to where I couldn't protect her or watch her made me nervous and as usual it showed clearly on my face.

"Don't worry love, we can leave as soon as you like," He said reassuringly as soon as he caught a glimpse of my expression.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Everyone has to wash their hands before they hold her." I said quietly, "And if she cries she comes right back to me."

"Of course." He said in a way that showed he understood exactly how serious I was about my demands.

After breakfast I handed Lainey over to Edward as I showered quickly and threw on a pair of jeans and a nicer black tshirt not wanting to look like a total slob and simply blow dried and brushed my hair until it looked decent enough to go out into the real world.

"You look beautiful." He said a look on his face that made it look like I was the prize to be won here, when in fact it was he who was the epitome of perfection.

Blood rushed to my cheeks, "I just had a baby I doubt beautiful was the first adjective to come into anyone's mind when they think of that." I joked trying to push back my embarrassment and took Lainey so he could shower.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek delicately, "You are beautiful though." He said and walked to the bathroom before I could argue further.

Edward was dressed and ready in about half the time it took me and his hair fell into its perfect disheveled look without him having to touch it.

The ride to Esme and Carlisle's house seemed longer than normal, possibly because I was dreading having anyone touch my baby girl besides Edward or myself or because I knew that Jasper was most likely going to be there.

"What if…he's there?" I asked nervously playing with my fingers in my lap.

"Then he will be nothing but respectful or we will leave." Edward said gripping the steering wheel a little tighter; Jasper was still a difficult subject for both of us to talk about.

I nodded relieved I wasn't the only one of us who thought that way.

We had been dancing around the custody issue with Jasper for awhile now, but today was not the day to deal with this.

Esme answered the door of course and pulled me into a huge warm hug instantly then she hugged Edward next carefully avoiding the carrier in his right hand.

"Look at my granddaughter." She said her voice beaming with pride and so sweet it made a smile come to my face as she admired Lainey who was sleeping peacefully. "She's so gorgeous." She said in awe as we walked in to the house full of our family.

"Bells!" Alice's high pitched voice rang across the room as she waddled up to me, her baby bump already as big as mine was the day I gave birth.

"Hey Alice." I said hugging her gently careful to not hurt her, "You three look great." I complimented moving my hand to rest on top of her stomach and smiled.

"Thank you." An excited smile spread across her face. "I'm going to be bigger around than I am tall soon." She joked. I had forgotten how much I missed her bubbly attitude and just her all around and made a mental note to make plans with her soon.

"Is it alright if I hold her?" Esme asked from where Edward had placed the carrier on the couch.

"Yeah…that's fine." I said biting back my want to say no. I would have to get used to other people holding my baby and I'm sure soon I'd be grateful for others wanting to help, though I couldn't see that happening in the near future.

Edward smiled appreciatively to me for allowing this and walked over to stand beside me as I talked for a little more with Alice about everything I had missed.

After a while he looked to me running his hand lightly up and down my back causing tingles burst under my skin wherever his fingers touched. "Are you ready to tell them?" He asked quietly in my ear.

Right as I was about to nod Alice grabbed my left hand. "Oh my lanta please tell me this is what I think it is! Are you two engaged!?" She squealed loud enough to where I knew everyone could hear.

I sighed, "Well looks like we didn't have to announce it."

"Yes Alice we are engaged." Edward said his voice just as smooth and calm as it normally was even when he was obviously disappointed that he couldn't share the news himself.

Alice squealed again and hugged me tightly practically jumping up and down, "Oh please let me plan the wedding Bella please!" She begged after she pulled away.

"Nothing to extravagant." I warned lightly, but I could tell she knew I wouldn't object even if I wanted to.

"I swear it will be small and perfect for you." Alice said holding my hand lightly as if I would object if she let go.

"Fine then I suppose it's alright with me if it's alright with Edward."

Edward nodded laughing with an amused smile on his lips.

"You're crazy if you think we aren't helping." Rosalie's voice came from behind me and pointed between herself and Esme who was holding Lainey safely in her arms with the skill of a seasoned mother.

"I only have one more stipulation." I added my cheeks burning and I knew they would soon be turning the light pink they normally did when I was embarrassed, "It has to be in six weeks."

Edward caught my inside joke and chuckled lightly pulling me a little closer at his side, "Right it has to be in six weeks." He agreed with a single nod to Alice.

"Well that's oddly specific, but I think I can work with that." She said her face twisted slightly in confusion at our small inside joke.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Review if you love it! Review if you hate it! I can only make the story better if you tell me what you think! :]**


End file.
